Sanctuary
by TheWhiteRose112796
Summary: Hikari Aino's best friend had left her when she had been a child, but when the leader of a famous demon clan returns to fulfill his promise of making her his bride, will Hikari be able to survive the war going on between the Uchiha and their rivaling clan? Drama/Family/Action SasukexOC. OC belongs to Hikari'sLight AU
1. The Leader of the Uchiha Clan

This story was made for Hikari'sLight after she asked me to make a story using her OC HIkari and her plot. This is one of two, and I really hope you like it!

Sorry it took so long, Hikari!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Uchiha leader sat completely still in the middle of the stone room lit with dark flames. No one bothered the man, knowing that his temper was short when his thoughts went far from their world. His mind was in another place.

The mortal world.

The inhale that moved the man's chest after several minutes of silence told the two men before him that their leader had returned.

"Leader-_sama,_ Rule says that it is time for you to pick your bride once you become leader. Have you chosen a mortal yet?"

Sasuke remained silent at his throne, his hand rested on a fist supported by the table before him. The Uchiha male that had addressed him was awaiting his answer. When he did not receive one he only shook his head as the other Uchiha beside him spoke.

"Of course he has. He just plans on taking his time getting to her. Since when has it been easy to capture a mortal and force her to be your mate? And being a demon at that. He must have a plan for getting the girl. Right, Leader-_sama_?"

"_Ah_," was the simple response from the man as his eyes remained closed as if he were still in deep thought. The two clan members that had addressed the man shared a look, knowing it was not wise to bother the man when he was like this. He wasn't always as tolerant as he was now.

They instead looked at the large scroll they had spread before their leader on the table. It was the Rule of the Uchiha, telling of everything expected from the leaders. All but the first had been successfully passed by the man, and this would be the most difficult yet.

He had to have a mortal woman fell in love with him. He could not force the woman into being his mate, and she had to become his willingly and bare him a child.

The man had seduced many mortal women before to please himself, but they had not been the one girl he wanted at his side daily.

A smile tilted the quiet man's lips as thoughts of seeing that girl again haunted his mind, causing his yearning for her to grow stronger than imaginable. His future with her wasn't far away.

The man rose, moving out of the room and into another consisting of scarce light and a throne that he sat at, sitting confidently as the two men followed him, standing at opposite sides of him as the man inhaled audibly, his eyes closing as the servants weaved signs, holding the last as they looked to their leader.

"Now, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Glowing red orbs opened slowly, revealing tomoe that spun into place sharply as his strong voice filled the room.

"Now."

The two men nodded, weaving three more signs before color filled the Uchiha's eyes and a sight worth seeing filled his vision. The smile that found his lips caused the two men beside him to shake as he watched her.

She lay silent in bed, her only movements being the deep inhale and exhale of her breath. Never had he seen any woman so beautiful.

"Sleep now, Hikari. Your nights in the mortal world won't last much longer, and when they end I will make sure that your love only exists for me."

His smile widened sadistically in the dark as the girl turned in her sleep, a frown on her lips as she turned away from him. This would be the last time he would have to watch the girl worlds apart.

His fingers gripped the arms of the chair tightly, cracking the stone it was built from.

"I will keep my promise, Hikari."

* * *

"_Stop it! You'll break it if you do that!"_

"_Oh shut it, Hikari! It's not like you can do anything about it! Are you gonna call your daddy and make him take it back?"_

_Her fists clenched as she stopped chasing the doll that the taller boys tossed to each other, making sure that she didn't lay a hand on it. She had found the doll when she had been three. There was no way she was going to let them take it from her now._

_But what else could she do._

_She heard them laugh. "Look, I think she's about to cry!"_

"_Fits her since she looks like such a baby!"_

"_Her daddy isn't here to save her this time! You should have never come here alone."_

_Hikari would not cry. She was five now. Her mother told her that she was too old to cry when they messed with her._

_But it was so hard._

_She had gone to the forest behind her home to look for the red flowers she had seen before when the older boys caught her. That was where she had found her doll, wearing a red kimono with white flowers on it. The doll had been beautiful and she couldn't help but take it home with her when no one came to claim her._

"_Come on, Hikari, do you really want it?"_

_Her head stayed down as she shook from her unshed tears. She would rather have them pull her shoulder length hair or take her ribbons, but she didn't want them to hurt her friend._

_Not her doll._

"_Give it back to me—"_

_Her eyes widened when she looked up, finding that the four boys that had surrounded her were now on the ground staring, eyes wide, at a shadowed figure near the tall bamboo stalks. She could see it was a boy, but his presence seemed off, as if he didn't belong here._

"_How did he get it?"_

"_I don't know! You had it!"_

"_How the hell did he knock all of us down so fast?"_

_They stopped arguing when the boy moved forward. She didn't notice until now that he held something in his hair. She could see the flowing, silk material of the kimono and knew he held her doll._

"_I hate to interrupt, but…"_

_His voice trailed off, and he sounded anything but sorry as he moved forward, slowly stepping out of the shadows._

_She didn't get a chance to see him fully before he disappeared from her sight, the leader of the boy now hoisted in the air by the collar of his shirt by a pale boy near his age._

_His hair was dark and styled strangely, his bangs framing his face as he stared up at the boy. She could only see the side of his face, but from what she could see he was extremely handsome for a child. She wanted to see his eyes._

_Her mother had told her that the eyes were the doorway to the soul._

"_Why don't you and your friends leave? If I catch you around her again I'll hurt you. And I __**will**__ be watching."_

_The boy's eyes widened as the boy dropped him and he stumbled slightly before taking off after his friends. The boy stayed where he was as he watched them run off, looking to the doll when they were out of view._

_He began to turn and walk away without a word to her, but she quickly went to him, standing before him. He looked down at her, his eyebrows raised as she looked up at him._

"_May-may I have my doll back please?"_

_He looked at her as if she were crazy before looking at the doll in his hand. He shook his head before looking back at her, his obsidian orbs smoldering on hers. She only found void coldness in his eyes, and she wondered if what her mother had said was true. If it was, it would mean that he had no soul at all._

"_This is my mother's doll. I left it here and I've been looking for it since. I should have known that a mortal had taken it. Otherwise I would have found it sooner than this."_

_Hikari frowned as she looked at the boy, wondering why he had addressed her as a mortal. She only smiled, making the boy frown._

"_I'm sorry for taking your doll. I waited, but no one ever came to get her. I didn't want to leave her because there would be no one to take care of her. She would have gotten dirty."_

_The boy snickered, looking at the doll again. "She? It's a doll. It's not alive. Why do you act like it's alive?"_

_He would never admit this aloud, but his heart faltered in his chest when she smiled sadly. Even if he wasn't human and was supposed to be a cold-hearted blooded, he still had a heart._

"_She was my friend. I never had a friend before, so I was happy that I had found someone to talk to…even if they couldn't speak back."_

_He stared at the girl with wide eyes as she looked down at the doll, her light brown eyes glistening with unshed tears at the thought of having the doll taken away._

_Slowly he outstretched his hand, loosening his fingers around the doll as she looked up at him, her eyes wide. He averted his gaze all together, sounding gruff as he spoke._

"_Take it already," he mumbled, "I guess I can face one punishment from my mother for losing the thing. It doesn't even mean much anyway."_

_She smiled as she accepted the doll, smoothing its black hair and straightening its kimono._

"_But she's important to me. Even if she isn't real, it's nice to have a friend." He watched her every movement, trying his hardest to understand her. He had met mortals before, but she…he saw nothing ill-minded about her._

_He focused harder, his eyes becoming a crimson color as he tried to peer into the girl's thoughts. He relieved his Sharingan immediately when she looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as they had been before in indifference. Why the hell was he hiding it? He never had before?_

"_Whatever. Just stay out of the woods if you can't protect yourself. Not even a five year old would come here alone unless they had no sense."_

_He turned and began to disappear into the trees when he felt someone grip his arm. He froze immediately, stiffening as the girl muttered behind him. He looked over his shoulder furiously. Did she think that he would __**ever**__ let a mortal touch him?_

"_Will you…stay here with me? Please?"_

_His eyes widened for the second time since he had been with the girl and he found it hard to deny her._

"_Why? I have no business here, and I also have no business with mortals."_

_She smiled again, making him falter once more as he stared wide-eyed at her._

_This wasn't good._

"_I just want you to stay because you helped me, and I want to know more about you. Mama says that I'm supposed to know more about you so that you can be my friend."_

_He had never met anyone so innocent, not even a five year old. She continued to smile up at him as she awaited his response, her small hand tight around his wrist._

_He jerked away from her harshly, the girl fumbling forward a little. Her eyes were wide, as if she hadn't expected him to do this._

"_Why would I want to be your friend? Are you desperate enough to talk to a complete stranger just to try to make a petty friend? Humans can't be trusted. The minute someone becomes your "friend" they end up stabbing you in your back. Maybe you don't have any friends because you __**want **__them. They know that you're too foolish. You would easy to ruin and there would be no fun in that, would it?"_

_He hadn't been watching the girl, but when he looked over his shoulder to find her eyes downcast and saddened. He hadn't wanted to upset her. He thought that she would become angry and leave him alone. He had given her that damned doll. He just wanted to go home away from her._

_She was so innocent that it was __**appealing**__._

"_I didn't know that friends were really like that." Her voice was shaking as if she were holding back tears. She held the doll to her chest as she continued. "I thought that it was nice to have a friend because of the people I see every day. No one talks to me at school or at the park, but I like watching them have fun with their friends. I could pretend that I had friends too, and hope that one day I would too. I would have friends that wouldn't let others bully me, or…just be nice to me. You were nice to me. You gave me your doll, so I thought that you could be my friend, but..."_

_She stopped to rub her eyes with her sleeve, and he clenched his fists when he saw her face turn red. Why was he so afraid of seeing her cry?_

"_Don't cry. I'll do anything you want, just…don't start crying."_

_She looked up at the older boy as he stared up at the sky, his obsidian eyes now filled with an emotion that she hadn't seen before._

_Worry._

_She watched him as he quickly grabbed her wrist and led her to the shade underneath a tree, sitting with his back to it and pulling her down in front of him._

"_Now…what do friends do?"_

Hikari jumped up in her bed, her eyes wide as she looked around. It seemed that no one was around, but she knew someone had been watching her. She could _feel _them.

She lay back in bed once more, looking to the clock beside her bed.

_3:45 AM_

She was used to this happening. Every night at the same time she would wake up because she felt so exposed and slightly afraid that something was waiting to attack her in the dark. But there was another feeling, one that was so comforting and familiar that she would hope to find that person and hope that they were there for a reason other than hurting her.

She looked to the mirror opposite of her bed, taking in her appearance as she waited for drowsiness to consume her again.

Her black hair had grown down to her back since childhood, and it still had the middle part she had placed in it this morning and her ear length bangs seemed to have moved from the right swoop she kept them in. Her large, round light brown eyes reflecting the moonlight and seemed to have a slight glow to them in the dark and her long lashes bringing their color out. Her baby face had been an object of ridicule throughout her childhood, but she had grown to see that many had found her face beautiful.

Even he had.

She smiled to herself as a yawn passed her lips, her thoughts going to her first best friend; her_ only _best friend.

She had never understood why he left, or when his promise of seeing her again would really happen. She had thought of him so many times before that it felt normal to imagine his return and what would happen when they met again.

Her eyes closed as memories of her friendship with him becoming vivid in her dreams as his name escaped her lips as it did ever night.

_Sasuke._

* * *

"Hikari Aino! Are you awake yet! I don't want you to be late to school today! Kurenai told me you have a new teacher today, and I don't want you to leave him with a bad impression!"

Hikari only sighed as she silently moved through her room and packed her bag for school. Her sleep had been filled with thoughts of Sasuke, so she hadn't slept well at all. This had been a normal occurrence for the last year, and her grades were being affected because of it. She gently tugged at her button down shirt and flattened her plaid skirt before pulling on her navy blue blazer, the Konoha High School Crest sewn into it. She buttoned it up to where they stopped under her chest and moved to get into her three inch high ankle boots.

She was only 4'9, so she had to do something to at least try to get to the same height as most of her friends.

Once she finished placing a blue ribbon at each side of her head she picked up her bag and went down the stairs, joining her parents in the kitchen. Her mother set the table for a third person just as she entered and sat to her husband's right. Fumiko Aino was a beautiful woman, having given her daughter her light brown eyes and baby face. Her dark brown hair was the same length as her daughter's and she was very lively, a great contrast to her kind, quiet husband Yuki Aino. He had given his daughter his black hair and kind, sweet, and caring personality.

"Hikari, make sure you didn't forget anything before you leave. You seem to always forget something and end up rushing back here. I don't want you to be late, and your new teacher is your first class. It would be terrible if he thought you were skipping his class purposefully."

Hikari held her chopsticks to her lips as her mother continued to ramble on about Hikari's impression on her new teacher. She hadn't even met the man yet, and from what she heard he was just a fill in until Kakashi got back from his long needed vacation from the "kids he hated so much". She had never known a teacher could hate his job so much. Why was he there in the first place?

"_Oka-chan,_" Yuki said, causing the woman to look up at him. "Everything will be fine. Hikari-_chan _has never had an problems with her teachers before, and I'm sure she will get along with this one just fine, _ne_, Hikari?"

She smiled at her father in response, sipping at her tea silently before she sighed.

"_Otou-san, Oka-chan,_ I have a question." The man and woman looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak again. "Have you felt strange lately? Like something is watching you at night or something?"

Her parents' eyes widened as Yuki addressed her.

"Do you think someone is peeping at you at night? Have you seen someone—!"

"No, _tou-san_! It's not that. I just feel…oh, it's time for me to leave now. I-I'll tell you when I get home. _Ja ne_!"

She quickly left the house before her parents could stop her, beginning down the drive and making a left and starting towards her school. It wasn't far from her house, and she preferred walking over having her mother call out a reassurance about a "super happy day" to the whole school.

She was upon the school in minutes, passing the groups of friends that stood outside waiting for the school bell to ring. She smiled to herself to keep herself from dwelling on thoughts of having a best friend like most girls her age did. Her best friend had left her, and she wasn't one of the most popular girls in the school.

She stopped to get her literature books out of her locker when she heard her name being called. She turned to find Naruto, the hyperactive blonde smiling brightly as he neared her.

"Hey, Hikari-_chan_! Ready to see what our new teacher is like? I bet he's as weird as Gai-_sensei._" She smiled at the boy, knowing that he and his friends would try their hardest to upset the man throughout the entire class.

Naruto was one of her few friends she had in the school. Along with TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and principal Tsunade and her assistant Shizune, they were the people she was closest to within the school. The thing was that she didn't see them very much during class and she also didn't share B lunch with them, so she hadn't been able to spend much time with them.

"Why can't he be a normal teacher like Yamato-_sensei_? You can never know." Naruto stretched his arms behind his head, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That guy isn't normal. He scares the crap outta me. I think he might be a serial killer or something." She laughed at the boy as they headed for their literature class, TenTen and Hinata joined them along the way, TenTen swearing that the teacher would be as much of a pervert as Kakashi had been.

They had arrived in class a minute early, and as Hikari took her seat besides the window and Hinata she did all she could not to look anywhere near the direction Karin and Sakura sat.

She had never gotten along with the two of them, and since they were intent on making her life hell, she did all she could to avoid them at all costs.

She watched them laugh and giving her pointed looks as Ino sat in the seat in front of her, turning to smile at her before talking to Sakura. Though Ino was her friend, she was Sakura's _best_ friend, and there was no way she would change that.

As soon as the bell rang the door slid open and their teacher stepped into the room.

The students were used to their teacher coming late every day, so not all of them new that he had arrived. He was silent as his 6'0 frame stepped into the room and moved to his desk, drawing the attention of nearly every girl in the room.

Hikari took in his appearance as best she could from the back of the room, but the first thing she noticed was the pale skin underneath the black suit he wore, appearing flawless and contrasting with jet black hair: hair that seemed so familiar.

_Why was her heart thudding in her chest?_

He moved confidently as he stepped behind his desk, setting his suitcase down and looked at every single person in the room. There were less voices in the room as he drew the attention of many other students in the room. He peered at him through his straight-rimmed glasses, and then his obsidian eyes fell on her.

Hikari gasped as a sharp pain shot through her chest, as if her heart was willing her to remember those eyes right away.

"Hikari, are you alright?" She looked to Hinata, offering the girl a smile and a nod as she looked back to the man again.

His eyes were on her, never wavering as the room went completely silent. She knew who he was. She could feel it in her _soul._

"_Sasuke,"_

His lips tilted slightly as he looked away from the girl, turning to write his name on the board.

"Good morning, students. As you all know, I am your new teacher, Uchiha Sasuke."

He wrote his name in a beautiful calligraphic script, something she remembered her best friend trying to teach her to do. She heard many of the girls, including Sakura and Karin, comment on how handsome the man was again and again. It was obvious he heard them as his eyes flickered over to them. His eyes found hers again as he spoke once more.

"I've gone over your files, and I've learned that nearly all of you are near the brink of failing, or you already are." His eyes did not leave her as he spoke, and Hikari felt guilt consume her immediately.

"While I'm here I plan on showing you the importance of literature and its components. I can't tell you if you'll either love it or hate it, but you will _know _it. We'll start with an author that I believe is very talented. I'm sure that all of you know about Edgar Allan Poe. I find his poetry very…dark…and I think that you will all enjoy them as much as I do. I will give you all a book with his works in it. Would someone help me pass out these books?"

The hands of girls shot into the air with an exception of Hikari, Hinata, and TenTen, who felt that the man was strangely familiar.

But Hikari did not only feel it. She_ knew _it.

"In that case, I'll have…Hikari and Hinata. Will you help me here, please?" Hikari hadn't been expecting this as she and Hinata rose from their seats. She silently approached the man, accepting the first pile of books from him.

Sasuke's smile did not falter as he handed her the books, appearing as if he were keeping a secret from the world.

One that he and Hikari shared.

She silently turned, doing all she could not to look back at him as she moved forward. If she had she would have caught the lustful gaze he had given her, and that would have been too much to bear.

She and Hinata split the room, Hikari unconsciously taking the side with former and current rivals: bullies and a crazy pink-haired girl with a maniacal red head. She only noticed when she was at the desk before Sakura, the girl smiling at her, though Hikari knew it wasn't right.

She gently placed a book on the girls desk, not wanting to have to go through any more of the battles she rarely won. There was two of them and one of her. There was no way she could win them all.

She thought she had cleared the girls when her foot slipped. Only then did she smell the perfume that Karin and "spilled" on the floor, She felt gravity pull her towards the ground head first and braced herself for the impact.

The thud never came and Hikari opened her eyes to find that someone had caught her.

"Watch your step. You've always been so clumsy." He spoke this so that only she could hear, and she quickly moved to stand for herself, straightening her skirt before accepting the books the man had somehow caught.

"_Arigato,_ Sasuke-_sensei_." The man nodded, looking to the spilt perfume on the floor as she moved away.

"Looks like you spilled something. You should be more careful too. It's not safe when someone important gets hurt. In fact, things can get much worse." The red head only looked up at him in awe, trying to put on an innocent act.

"I'm sorry, _sensei_. I meant to tell you, but you were starting your class and I didn't have the heart to stop you." He nodded, acting as if he believed the girl.

"Of course. How kind you are." He looked up and found that the two girls had finished passing out the books and had taken their seats. Hikari sat with her eyes downcast as she looked at the book, most likely avoiding looking at him.

"Let's continue on. We have so much to cover in a short amount of time…"

Somehow Hikari knew that this was directed at her. So many questions filled her mind, but one rang repeatedly in her subconscious.

_Had he come back for her?_


	2. His Angel

Hikari'sLight liked the first chapter! I'm so happy she did because I was so freaking nervous. This is my first time writing a fic for someone under their guidlines, and I actually like it. Hikari is so good at coming up with plots! Just wait until you see what the second plot is about!

The ' ' are thoughts, not spoken words.

Please enjoy.

* * *

His Angel

"You're really here."

Hikari stood in the middle of the classroom once her class ended, unsure of what to say to the boy-no-the _man_ before her. He was no longer the boy that had appeared skinny and lithe. He was a grown man in each and every way.

"I said I would come back."

He closed the door securely, turning his back to it as he watched the girl before him.

Oh, how she had grown.

Hikari put her hands behind her back, looking everywhere she could around the room as she tried to think of what to say.

"I-I was wondering when you would come back. I knew you wouldn't lie about returning, but...I didn't know that it would take so long. I really missed you."

Sasuke smiled as he moved towards the girl, the bell signaling for the second period calls to start. He had made sure to check when Hikari had a free period, and he had made sure to take the job of the teacher who had the same period off.

She backed away from him when he was a foot away, blushing as her eyes stayed on the floor. He stopped because of this, his head tilting to the side as he tried to understand the girl's movements. She had never done this before he had left.

"Why do you move away from me?"

Hikari's eyes widened and she looked up at the man, her light brown eyes finding his along the way.

_Why was she so nervous?_

She had never been like this when she had met the boy daily after school, but this didn't come until they found out what best friends did. She had only saw someone that wuold soon be her best friend.

Her first friend.

She smiled at the memory, making Sasuke's eyebrow rise as she vividly remembered all they had gone through.

*****_Flashback*****_

_"What do best friends do?" Hikari repeated thoughtfully as he waited silently, his eyes never leaving her as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I never had a friend before, but maybe we can watch other friends and see what they do!"_

_He raised an eyebrow at the girl as her excitement ran over him, feeling as if he would suffocate from it._

_"Where do we go to watch other friends? And what if we get caught?"_

_Hikari tapped her chin thoughtfully, her light brown eyes roaming over the trees nearby._

_"We can go to the park and watch them. Let's go."_

_He rose with the girl, beginning to follow her when she stopped. She turned and looked at him, her baby face saddened as she frowned._

_"I don't know your name."_

_He crossed his name defiantly over his chest. lifting his chin as he looked away._

_"I'll tell you when I want," he mumbled. Hikari only smiled, believing that the boy was just to shy to tell her so. She would find out soon that he was anything but._

_"My name is Hikari Aino. I'm six years old, and...and...I don't know what else I'm supposed to tell you." he actually snickered at the girl's innocence, making her stick out her tongue at him playfully._

_"Let's go now, boy-kun!" She grabbed him-**again**- and took off out of the woods, the taller boy actually struggling to keep up with her. She was faster than she looked. She was so short that he wouldn't have guessed that her short legs would take her anywhere that fast._

_They arrived at the park no long after, Hikari leading him behind a group of trees and peeking out as he stood back, his arms over his chest._

_"When is your birthday, Niko-chan?"_

_"My birthday is February 12! When is yours, Sozo?"_

_"June 25! I want you to come to my bithday party next week! A lot of people are coming, and there's going to be a lot of cake too!"_

_Hikari gasped as she smiled, turning to look at the older boy. He looked down at her with a frown, unsure of what she was going to say._

_"What did they say?"_

_"A birthday party! My birthday is , so I can't have a birthday party soon. When is your birthday, Sasuke?"_

_The black-haired boy watched the girl as she gripped the doll tighter, happily waiting for his response._

_"July 23...why?" He watched the girl pout._

_"Awww...Then we can't do that yet...Let's find something else that friends do." They moved away from the sand box that the two boys had been sitting in and moved to the swing where to girls sat, sharing a box of cookies._

_Hikari smiled, removing the small backpack she had been wearing and pulling out the box of chocolates her mother had placed in her bag._

_"Let's share these, Sasuke-kun!" The boy eyed the sweets in the box as Hikari removed one filled with caramel and placed it in his hand._

_He had never had chocolate before, even when his mother had offered some to him. He was truly trying to befriend the girl to keep her from becoming upset, so he slowly lifted the sweet to his mouth._

_He felt his stomach churn and turned to spit it out, Hikari frowning as he furiously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"Maybe you don't like chocolate or caramel. Let's see what else I have." She replaced the box of chocolate in her bag and moved her sandwich, finding the cinnamon Pocky her mother had placed inside._

_"Try this one." She handed him a stick and he sniffed it, shrugging slightly as Hikari pulled out a bottle of water just in case. If it smelt this good it couldn't be as bad as that sweet stuff he had tasted before, right?_

_He took a bite of the stick and froze immediately as the taste spread over his tongue. He turned again spitting out the sweet and coughing before grabbing the bottle of water from the girl's handand rinsing out his mouth with it. He thought it had ended, but the girl made him taste the sweet dumplings, the fruit parfait, and a strawberry, and he wondered why she had all of these sweets in the first place._

_Hikari frowned as she asked Sasuke if he wanted to try ice cream. He stood with his back to her, one hand clutching his stomach while the other held the nearly empty bottle of water._

_"No...no more...I...I hate sweets."_

_"What do you like?" He turned to face her, feeling better and thinking that he might no throw up after all._

_"I like...tomatoes." She noticed that the boy had actually thought about this instead of answering straight away like he usually did. SHe smiled as she reached into her backpack once more, the boy actually cowering back from her until Hikari polled out a sandwich cut diagonally into two triangles._

_She removed the plastic from around it, outstretching onoe half to him._

_"It's ham, cheese, lettuce, and cherry tomatoes. There are a lot on this half." He knew that he actually liked these things and accepted the half, realizing that he hadn't eaten since morning._

_"Let's sit over there." She followed the boy to the hill that nearby, sitting at the top right next to him. They shared her lunch as the sun reached it's highest point in the sky, the girl telling him about her family as he listened silently._

_He had never been one to enjoy talking much, but he liked her voice. It was so sweet and soft that he felt relaxed every time he heard it. He could listen to her for hours._

_They sat there for hours, the boy occassionally laughing at the things she told him about her family. He had wondered what a family like her would be like; a family that laughed together and spent time with each other seemed more appealing than his family that consisted of a strict, busy father, an over-emotional mother, and a brother that disappeared very often. Maybe families were different in the mortal world._

_He laughed at this, though his heart yearned to feel the happiness that Hikari told him of._

_"What is your family like, boy-kun?"_

_He looked up at the sky, realizing that the sun was setting. How long had he been here?_

_"My family is very different. I think that it's because we're demons."_

_Hikari laughed at this, and he knew that she didn't believe he was telling the truth. Who would believe that he was demon when he had shown them nothing that supported it?_

_He would allow her to laugh now, to believe that he was only kidding, but soon he would tell her the truth. He would tell her that he wished his family could be like hers._

_"You're funny, boy-kun." He looked at the girl, taking in the way her smile shone and how the setting sun put a halo above her head and a a glow around her body._

_'An angel.'_

_He gazed at the girl as she smiled at him, her light brown eyes appearing golden as he took her hand, looking to the sky once more._

_"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."_

_'I've found myself an angel.'_

_*****Flashback End*****_

Sasuke couldn't help but peer into the girl's mind to see what she had been thinking, and when those memories ran through her mind he could remember his own feelings: the sick feeling he got from the sweets still stirred his stomach, and the soaring feeling in his chest still remained every time he looked at the girl, remembering how she had looked so beautiful in that glowing light.

He laughed to himself as his eyes returned to the obsidian the girl was used to, not having noticed the way his eyes had gone red when he watched the memory with her.

A demon had fallen for an angel.

"Sasuke..._sensei_, you've always been my best friend. Even when you left, I never stopped thinking about you. You're the closest friend I've ever had."

The girl looked up at him and he longed to run his fingers through her black hair. He had noticed that it had gotten longer, and he liked how mature it made her seem, though the two ribbons she had worn in childhood were still there, telling him that she was still so young.

"Hikari, I've missed you."

She smiled slightly, blushing again and setting his confusion aflame again. Blushing was something people did when they were embarassed or nervous around someone they had a crush on. Which emotion was Hikari feeling.

"_Sensei_-"

"Don't call me that. Call me Sasuke. You've always called me Sasuke. We aren't in class now."

She nodded, her eyes on the floor as he moved closer. He gently ran his fingers along her cheek, moving them under her chin and making her look up at him.

Sasuke gently moved forward, brushing his lips against hers and feeling a shudder run down his spine.

Hikari gasped audibly and jumped back from him, knocking her bag from her desk as he watched her, pressing his lips together as he removed the glasses he wore.

"Why are you acting like this, Hikari. I kissed you before."

The girl did not look at him, as she backed into the back wall, wishing her way wasn't blocked off by the row of desks.

"Hikari, tell me, are you upset with me for leaving? Are you afraid of me? If you're upset I'm here to make up for it by showing you how much I've loved you since we met, or if it's because you're afraid of me...I'm your best friend. I would never hurt you, you know that, don't you?"

Hikari pressed her lips together as he continued to move foraward, slowly as if he were trying to convice her that his words were true. She felt helpless as he stood before, his body inches from hers as he leaned forward, beginning to press his lips to hers once more.

"I love you, Hikari-"

The door opened and Naruto and Kiba stopped, their eyes widening on, the two.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" Hikari felt tears flood her eyes as she grabbed her bag and rushed past the man, Sasuke calling after her as she dashed out between Naruto and Kiba, being left behind as she ran as far as she could from the classroom.

She rushed into the restroom, locking the door behind her as she sank to the floor with her back against it.

She felt guilty about leaving Sasuke there with Naruto and Kiba. What would they tell Principal Tsunade and everyone else?

Hikari felt tears fill her eyes as thoughts of Sasuke being arrested for molestation charges filled her mind. She should have stayed and explained. She should have told them that nothing was wrong and that she had known Sasuke for a while now.

She wiped at her eyes as fear of Sasuke being caught kept running through her mind. What was she going to do?

She went to the sink and washed her face getting rid of most of the red before stepping out and quickly moving down the hall. She noticed the the door to Sasuke's classroom was closed and cracked the door open, peeking in and finding that Sasuke was there, standing at his desk with his eyes downcast. She felt her body stiffen when he looked rght at herr through the crack in the door.

"Have I done something wrong?"

She watched him as he stood completely still at his desk, his eyes back on a spot there.

"I won't lie to you. I imagined something completely different when I found you again. It took my four months to find you after you moved, and I expected...I don't know, at least a smile. You always smiled when you saw me back then."

Hikari felt her heart freeze as she listened to him and decided to step into the room. She closed the door behind her, slowly stepping to stand across from him.

"What about Naruto and Kiba? Did they go tell?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course not. I made them forget. I'm a demon, remember? I can do things like that."

She couldn't believe that he still claimed that he was a demon. She did not elaborate on it.

"Where are they now?" He knocked his knuckles against the desk as his eyes remained downcast. He wasn't acting like the Sasuke she had known. If she had distanced herself from him before he would have cursed her and left, not returning until the next day so that they could exchange apologies.

"I wrote them passes to the class they were skipping to make their teacher think that I had held them." She nodded, wringing her hands together as she sighed.

"I'm sorry...about how I'm acting, Sasuke. It's just that...you're so different from how you had been when we were kids, and seeing you now I feel..."

He waited for her to continue, his eyes running over her face as she blushed again.

So she was blushing because she was nervous.

He smiled to himself as he moved around the table and took her hands in his.

"Hikari, I swear that I want to make you happy. You're the only one I've been thinking about, and I will make sure that my love is known, whether you're willing to love me back or not."

He didn't tell her that he _needed_ a mate to truly rule his clan, and that she was the only mortal that he was willing to take. No other mortal woman woluld do.

"I...I just need time to accept that you're back. It's hard after you've been gone so long." Hikari bit her lip as she thought about all of the tim es he had helpd her as a child. He had been her sanctuary when she had sufferd the cruelness of bullies and other things among many.

_*****Flashback***** (Hikari: 7 Sasuke: 11; nearing 12)_

_"You think you're pretty, don't you!"_

_Hikari tried to ignore the two girls following her as she quickened her pace down the sidewalk. The sooner she got home and away from the girls that had been following her on her way home, the sooner she could go and see Sasuke._

_They had been friends for a year now, and Sasuke had come to see her every day so that they could spend time together. He had brought her gifts from his home from time to time. She had been give so many dolls and jewelry that her mother believed that her best friend was much older than the 0girl told her. She didn't trust him at all._

_But Hikari didn't care to explain things to her parents anymore than she had. Being with Sasuke had made things easier for her, and enduring the pain of having her hair pulled now was easier than it would have been before she met Sasuke. She had gotten through their onslaught at school without tears and had gotten away with two bandages on her cheek, but other than that it hadn't been as bad as it had been before._

_Karin had begun to grow frustrated with the girl as she continued on, paying them no attention as she brushed her newest doll's long brown hair."She's ignoring us, Sakura!"_

_"I bet she's going to play with her imaginary friend! Where is he? Or is he here right now? I bet you made him up!"_

_Hikari stopped, turning on the girls angrily._

_"Sasuke is not fake! He's real and he's my best friend! He is not imaginary! He gave me this!" She outstretched her hand, showing the girl the newest doll she had been given wearing the purple kimono._

_Sakura glared at the girl as she stepped forward, snatching the doll from her hand._

_"Your imaginary friend didn't give you this doll! Why do you lie so much, Hikari!"_

_"I'm not lying! Give it back to me!"_

_When she reached for the doll, Karin stepped forward, pushing her down onto the ground. Hikari would have been sobbing by now and waiting for the girlsto leave her alone, but by now she had grown tired of being pushed around._

_Se rose and pushed Karin down along with the pink-haired girl, the red head surprised as Sakura gasped._

_"You're going to pay for that, HIkari!"_

_She threw the doll into the middle of the street just as a car neared, and Hikari would have foolishly gone to het it if Karin hadn't pushed her down once more and held her down so that Sakura could begin her attack._

_She shielded her face from the incoming impact of Sakura's fists as her doll was run over, the man in the car not noticing the girl being attacked by two others._

_"Hikari, what's taking you so long? I was worried about you. And why would you try to rn into the road like that?"_

_Sakura stopped and she and Karin looked up at the older boy standing nearby, his hands in his pockets as he neared._

_Hikari recognized his voice right away and looked up at him, her eyes blurry with unshed tears._

_"Sasuke,"_

_When he saw her tear-filled eyes, he reacted immediately, moving upo the two girls immediately. He lifted the both of them off of her and pushed them away, moving to help her up immediately._

_He had seen the doll in the street and had thought thatthe two were helping her, as she had begun to run twards it as a car neared. He had told her to be careful and watch out fo her surroundings, but she was still as foolish as ever._

_"You two," He looked to the two girls standing nearby, their eyes wide as they watched him step before the girl. "You almost made Hikari cry. I wouldn't mind doing the same to you two, though I might end up hurting you much more than you would've hurt her."_

_The girls cowered back from the boy, blushing from embarrassment about being caught. They did not know what to say to the boy, so they only turned and ran, leaving the two to watch them leave._

_Sasuke looked to Hikari and narrowed his eyes at her as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, shaking slightly as she looked up at him._

_"Are you crazy?" She frowned, her lip quivering as she watched him._

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but the doll you gave me is..."_

_He looked to the ruined doll lying in the road and shook his head, looking to the girl once more with obsidian eyes._

_"It's gone now. There's nothing you can do about it."_

_She looked away from him, not knowing why she expected the boy to fix the doll and make everything better. It was porcelain and had been cracked very way possible._

_"I ruined the last gift you gave me."_

_If she would have had the doll, she would have hugged it for comfort, but she didn't._

_Sasuke sighed, showing the girl the palms of his hands._

_"Want to see magic, Hikari?" She looked at him strangely, her face lighting up as she nodded. He enjoyed seeing the girl get excited more than he would have thought.  
_

_He did a serious of hand movements, weaving signs that her father had shown her that were named after animals of the Chinese calendar. She spoke the names of the animals as he did them._

_"Rabbit, monkey, dog, tiger, rabbit..."_

_He stopped suddenly, looking up at her as his eyes spun into red, two tomoe spinning into place, making the girl gasp before he weaved a sigh she couldn't see and he moved his hands behind his back before bringing his hands to the front once more and showing the doll in his hands._

_Hikari gasped as she saw the doll she had lost, looking at the street to find that it was no longer there._

_"Sasuke, you're amazing."_

_He placed the doll in her hands, a smirk on his face as he looked at her. The six year old looked up at him in awe and he felt as if he were lost in her light brown eyes. He blinked a few times, looking away as a dumbfounded look crossed his face for less than a second before becoming unreadable once more._

_"Whatever."_

_He nearly tripped when the girl grabbed his wrist, growling as she pulled him along, holding the doll in her other hand._

_He was still not used to her touching him so much, and even though they had known each other a year, the eleven year old did not like how she set a fluttering feeling in his stomach every time she did._

_"I want you to meet Mama and Papa and Shiro and Kuro too!" He stifled a growl as she continued to pull him along._

_"Who said I wanted to meet them? I'm your friend not their's." Hikari ignored the boy's displeasure and continued along, telling him about her parents and the two Huskies that they had recently found and taken care of after the owner denied taking care of them._

_He watched her smile and laugh in the setting sun, the same halo resounding around her and glorifying her innocence and everything she had that he, a demon, was not meant to have._

_'My angel,'_

_*_****_Flashback End*****_

"Sasuke?" He looked to the girl that now stood before him, worry etched in her beautiful face. He did not like how it looked on her face, having made a promise to himself to always keep the girl smiling no matter what.

"You lost the doll didn't you?" Hikari was taken aback by his words, having thought that he was having an emotional breakdown or something. She shouldn't expect that from the Uchiha after the emotionless things he had done during the times they spent together.

"No, I still have the dolls you gave me. I just can't carry them around anymore because they might break...and I'm _not a kid anymore._"

He noticed the frustration in her voice, making her sound more like a child than ever. She had always disliked when he had called her a child. Sure, he was four years older than her, but he had been a kid too. Now she appeared to be anything but a child.

Sasuke smiled at the girl slyly, moving forward and placing a hand on her cheek. She flinched but did not move away, allowing the older man to lean forward.

"Of course you aren't, Hikari. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, and I think that I've been away from you long enough. If had waited any longer I'm sure another would have come and taken you for himself. I would of had to murder him then." Hikari thought the boy had been joking, but, one, he was _Sasuke,_ and, two, she had seen the cold look flash in his eyes. He was so serious.

"You-you can't do that! You would be arrested for sure!" Sasuke snickered and ran his hand down the side of her neck.

"What makes you think a mortal can restrain an _Akuma_? And a clan leader at that!" She glared at the boy.

"You still say you're a demon? Have you not grown out of that?" Anger flared in Sasuke's eyes as he looked down at the girl as she glared right back at him.

"I've told you before. I have no reason to lie to you. You'll learn the truth when I make you my wife and tame you so that you'll understand the power of your master."

Hikari's eyebrow twitched as she glared up at the boy and he smirked heavily, believing that he had won the argument.

until the girl swung her bag and hit him right in the jaw.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked back at the fuming girl, her light brown eyes ablaze as she glared at him.

"**_Master_**? Are you kidding me?"

He touched his jaw, staring at the girl wide-eyed. It hadn't hurt because he had felt so much worse, but _still_!

"You-you _hit _me!"

"Why the hell would I call you **_master_**, you arrogant bastard!"

Sasuke watched the girl as her change washed over him.

Hikari had never done anything like this to Sasuke. She went along with whatever he said, even when he had refused to let her speak to the boys that tried to befriend her. He had told her that he would be her only male friend, and she had agreed to this right away.

But now...she was _**violent**._

The bell rang and Hikari straightened her clothes, checking her bag once before looking up at him._  
_

"I have to go now, but remember this, Uchiha..."

Sasuke had never thought that Hikari could turn him on anymore than her utter innocence had, but this was so much better.

"If you even **_try_**to get me to call you _master _or _Senior or_ _tou-san_-" she said this with a force, knowing exactly what was running through his mind as he smiled darkly. "I will murder you!" As soon as she finished the doors opened and the next group of students came into the room. Hikari cast one last glare at the man before moving out of the room, the man smirking as he watched her leave.

She was right about one thing: he would rather have her call him _Papa or better yet, **Daddy.**_

Daddy was much better.

* * *

Hikari was distracted the whole day trying to get over her anger towards Sasuke. What the hell was his problem? She had broken her pencil several times in her Geometry class, and Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were giving her strange looks as she mumbled angrily to herself.

She wondered why Naruto and Kiba had yet to question her about what had happened. They were acting like their own childish selves and it was really strange.

"_Ne,_Hikari," Naruto whispered, his voice deepening as he did so. "How many girls do you think will black mail the new teacher into sleeping with them?"

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked at the snickering blonde and brunette, Hinata blushing along with her.

"_EH? _W-what are you talking about! Why would any girl do that to him?" Naruto's cerulean eyes gleamed with amusement as he looked at her.

"Did you see how all of them were looking at him? I swear I saw Sakura drooling. I bet she and Karin are planning something right now.

Hikari felt her grip tighten on her pencil as she looked to the two girls as they giggled with Ino, blushing.

Why was she so jealous? Sasuke was as arrogant as she remembered, and there was no reason to be jealous if they liked her _best friend._

_Not her boyfriend._

She licked her lips and continued with her work, staring at the formula as Naruto and Kiba continued to list the girls that would most likely black mail the twenty year old. She wasn't jealous. Even though she was blushing and pouting, it didn't mean that she liked the man.

SHE WAS NOT JEALOUS!

* * *

Sasuke watched the girl walk down the hall as she prepared to leave, opening her locker in the nearly empty hall as Naruto and Hinata passed her, the blonde's arm around the Hyuga girl's waist as he called out to her.

She waved to the two, smiling before she began to exchange books. He moved in the now empty hall, no footsteps sounding with him as he moved towards her.

"Hikari,"

She jumped when he placed his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear, making her drop her books.

She didn't say a word when he caught them faster than she could comprehend. maybe she had blinked when he moved to get them.

"Let me take you home." Hikari frowned at the man.

"What will people think if they see a student get into a car with a teacher?" she whispered as she closed her locker.

"I'll make sure no one sees us. Everyone's practically left by now." She bit her lip, wanting to be able to spend time with her former friend badly. She had missed him so much that it was hard to bear, and she wouldn't just skip out on an opportunity like this.

"Okay...just don't let me get caught."

Sasuke led the girl towards the doors of the school, her books still in his hand as they went out.

As soon as they stepped out of the door a car that had been driving past the school swirved when trying to miss a dog, slamming into the school gates.

The people outside rushed to see what had happened, but Sasuke stopped Hikari and made her move towards a black Rolls Royce, the dark tinted windows blocking them from outside view as people passed.

"I hope that person is okay," Hikari said, trying to look around the group of people as Sasuke started the car.

"Don't worry. I made sure they're okay." She looked at him strangely, her eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about? You act like you had something to do with it."

Sasuke sighed, revving the engine of his car before looking at her.

"I've told you before. I'm a demon."

Hikari did not respond as the man pulled out of the parking lot, dashing into traffic and making the girl quickly put on her seat belt.

He drove so freaking fast.

"Don't you think you should slow down just an itty-bitty-WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU NEARLY HIT THAT OLD WOMAN! WHO GAVE YOU YOUR DRIVING LICENSE! IF I COULD I WOULD SO REVOKE-DON'T TURN LIKE THAT! I-I think I'm going to have a heart attack-OH GOD! POOR SQUIRREL!"

* * *

Never again would Hikari let Sasuke drive her anywhere. Not in a car. Not on a motorcycle.

Not even on a bike.

She gripped the side of the car tightly as she climbed out, Sasuke watching her with a smirk as he rounded to her side.

"It wasn't that bad, and this isn't the first time I've driven you anywhere."

Hikari's eyes widened at the memory, having forgotten about it.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Sasuke, this is my house. Isn't it pretty?"_

_The black-haired girl looked to the boy for a response as he looked at the light green house, having expected it to be much larger, but he had realized long ago that not all homes in the mortal world were as big as his father's mansion._

_"It's nice, Hikari." He said this just to see the girl smile, and when she did he allowed her to lead him inside._

_"I'm home!"_

_Sasuke looked around the house as they left their shoes in the genkan before his obsidian eyes fell on a woman that stepped into the hall from what was most likely the kitchen._

_"Welcome home! Who is your friend, Hikari-chan?" She smiled kindly at him, resembling Hikari, but to Sasuke not one woman could compare to his Hikari._

_"This is Sasuke-kun, Mama. He's my best friend now." Sasuke watched the woman as she moved forward, kneeling slightly before him. This caused a black eyebrow to rise._

_"Hi, Sasuke-kun. I'm Hikari's mother, Fumiko Aino. You can call me Fumiko-chan." As soon as she finished a brown-haired man descended the stairs, stopping once he saw the boy before smiling kindly and joining them._

_"Who is this, Hikari-chan? Is this your friend that you've been talking so much about?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed before a smirk settled on his face._

_'They must not be very close to Hikari as I am," he thought to himself as he looked at the man. 'Mortals call each other by their first names without suffixes when they were really close, or so Itachi told me.'_

_"This is Sasuke, Papa! He looks so nice doesn't he?"_

_The married couple could call Sasuke many things, but kind wasn't the first impression they got from him. he seemed to be beyond his age, his eyes holding a dark mature-like essence that they never would have expected from him._

_"You can call me Yuki-san. How old are you, Sasuke?" The boy did not falter. His cold eyes remained narrowed as he looked to the man._

_"I'm four years older than Hikari."_

_"That means he's..." the girl took the time to count her fingers. "That means he's ten, Papa." The man ran his fingers through the girl's hair , Sasuke watching the way the smile spread on her face._

_Did she enjoy that? Did it make her truly happy?  
_

_"SO you're the one who gives Hikari all those dolls? Where do you get them from?" Sasuke looked to the woman as she asked the question, allowing Hikari to answer for him._

_"He said his mother makes them when she doesn't have to serve his father. He said that she told him to give his favorite ones to the person he cares about the most." Sasuke was surprised to admit to himself that he loved-a word that was not in his usual vocabulary- the way that Hikari remembered every detail of the things he told her. He wondered if she kept a notebook filled with things that she wanted to remember about him like he did for her._

_"That's very nice of you, Sasuke. Do you two want something to snack on? I just made Pocky-"_

_"NO!"_

_The woman looked to Sasuke, realizing that he was no longer calm, his eyes wide as he watched her. Hikari giggled tugging on her mother's dress to get the woman to lean towards her. She cupped a hand over her mouth and whispered to her._

_"Sasuke doesn't like sweets. They make him feel sick." The woman nodded, having never met a child that turned down sweets, but she smiled anyways._

_"Then how about sandwiches then?"_

_"Lots of tomatoes," Hikari said, Sasuke nodding his approval. "Sasuke likes tomatoes."_

_"Hn. The woman nodded, Yuki following her to the kitchen. They were happy that Hikari had found herself a friend. Hopefully Sasuke would be the first of many._

_"Ne, Sasuke, let's go play outside! We can look at the flowers my Mama planted." She led the boy back out the door, pulling him along with her with a small smile._

_The whole time they were out there Sasuke took note of Hikari's favorites, being sure to note that Moon Flowers were her top favorite. He would be sure to give her plenty of those with her dolls. The biggest he could find._

_The two sat outside on the porch swing for a while, having finished their sandwiches._

_Sasuke stared at the girl the whole time as she combed her doll's hair, waiting for the sun to set perfectly on her. When she noticed she blushed, smiling at him. He felt his own cheeks heat up._

_Was this the feeling Itachi had told him about?_

_He bit his lip as he looked to the car in the driveway, the black Rolls Royce having caught his attention many times before. He stood off the swing, turning to the girl._

_"I'll be right back. Stay here." She nodded and he moved into the house silently, returning with her father's keys._

_"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Her short frame jumped down from the swing, watching him as he approached her with a reassuring look on his face shown only to her._

_"I want to drive it. You;ll come with me, won't you?"_

_Hikari's light brown eyes widened. She knew that this was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She always wanted to do what Sasuke wanted. He brought excitement into her life that she never would have thought she would feel before._

_"Okay, but we have do go quickly." Sasuke nodded, offering her a small smile before leading her to the car. Hikari hoped her parents wouldn't notice that they were gone._

_The boy opened the door for her, waiting until she was seated comfortably in the passenger seat before closing the door and climbing into the front seat. He checked her seat belt and did not lace his own, knowing that there was no reason for it. He just wanted to feel that his angel was safe._

_He started the car, his eyes going ablaze as the strength of the motor filled his body._

_He wanted one of these._

_He backed out of the driveway and sped off, Hikari's eyes widening as she wished she would have gotten into her car seat in the back. He sped down the road and into traffic, no one seeming to notice the slightly shorter driver as he maneuvered between them crazily._

_Hikari screamed more than a few times, making Sasuke pull over every now and then tow make sure she was okay._

_She would never like his driving._

_When they returned the boy placed the keys where he had gotten them, the car parked exactly where it had been before. they moved back to the porch swing, Sasuke sitting closer to the now relaxed girl. She had been shaking moments ago._

_"You're crazy," she mumbled. Sasuke laughed at this, shock settling in his stomach as his older brother had only gotten this effect from him, or people being in pain, but this-this was new to him._

_"Don't worry, Hikari."_

_Sasuke watched the sun with the girl, his eyes wavering as the yearning in his chest increased._

_He bit his lip and drew blood as he rose a shaky hand and placed it hers, which lay between the two of them on the swing._

_Hikari looked up at him, noticing the light, barely visible blush spread across his cheeks as he watched the sun. She smiled, looking back at the sky with him._

_"I won't let anything happen to my angel."_

_*****Flashback End*****_

"Your parents never found out, did they?"

Hikari couldn't help but smile at the man as she could still feel his hand on hers. It had been cold yet comforting; a touch that she would love to feel again.

He had driven her out to the woods where they had met, his back to her as he looked up at the setting sun.

"And I've kept my promise too."

Sasuke looked back at her, his eyes glowing with care that she knew was meant for her.

"Even though she couldn't see me, I protected my angel all this time."

* * *

Doesn't that last part just make you want to cry?

It's so sweet when you think about it in a non-stalker way.

Also, since Sasuke's from a different world, I made it so Itachi told him things he needed to know about the mortal world, hence the nickname thing, though it doesn't apply to most people, but I wanted it like that.

I'm sorry it's late Hikari. I was preparing for finals, but I'll try to update faster!

Please review!


	3. Itachi:The First Heir of the Uchiha Clan

I'm so sorry this is late!

I've been taking college classes so I haven't had much time to work on this. I haven't even had time to check my private messages!

The Shino story had already been typed long ago. I just never put it up.

I'm sorry Hikari'sLight! I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

The First Heir of the Uchiha Clan

Hikari sat beneath the large tree that she and Sasuke used to meet underneath. It seemed bigger than it had back then, and she wondered why she had stopped coming here.

Maybe it was because it reminded her too much of Sasuke.

The Uchiha male soon joined her, a book in hand as he moved before her. She took the book from his hands, looking at the cover as he sat before her.

"_Crime and Punishment_? You know this book is about murder, right?" He took the book from her, removing the jacket and tie of his suit as he sighed.

"I did not, but now that you've told me I think I might enjoy it after all." Hikari smirked at the man as she sat back against the tree. She pouted when he opened the book to the first page.

"You're seriously going to sit there and read? What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke looked to the girl, his eyebrow raised as he looked at her baby face.

"We always did this before. Take care of one of the dolls I gave you or something." She growled when the boy brushed her off, yanking the book from his hands and earning a cold glare from the man.

"I don't have a doll! And did you think things would just go back to normal just because you're back now? You have a lot to tell me, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke's glare did not waver as the girl continued shouting and questioning his stupidity. She was so caught up in her words that she didn't notice when he moved closer to her.

Before she knew it her back was on the ground, the Uchiha straddling her with his hand holding her arms above her head.

His eyes were ablaze with a mixture of emotions as he ran the fingers of his free hand through her beautifully dark hair.

"Give me the book, Hikari." He watched her grip tighten on the book before she dropped it, her light brown eyes falling anywhere but on him.

She waited for the man to move off of her, but he stayed where he was, his head tilting to the side as his eyes roamed over her face, seeing her soft-looking skin, beautiful eyes, and finally falling on her pink lips.

They appeared soft, parted as if waiting for Sasuke to indulge in them. His grip did not loosen on Hikari's wrists as he slowly leaned forward, the girl looking up at him only when his face was inches from hers.

There was a questioning look in her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers, gently as if waiting for her to respond. He held his lips there for a while, his breath catching at the lust that consumed him as he parted their lips and kissed her once more.

Hikari did not move as he kissed her, only inhaling and exhaling each time he removed his lips from hers. Sasuke moved to run his finger tips down the side of her neck, the girl's skin warm and soft and begging to be touched.

He pressed his lips to hers again, putting more force again them as his tongue darted out to taste them. He shook with pleasure as the girl's lips parted in surprise, his tongue darting out once more to taste what was hidden behind the girl's sweet lips. Hikari responded slowly, following Sasuke's tongue movements with her own as he pressed his tongue against hers.

It was as if a sickeningly sweet poison was seeping into his system as his tongue moved with Hikari's, the girl shaking beneath him as she slowly moved beneath him, rubbing her legs together as an aching heat settled between her legs.

Sasuke deepened their kiss, his fingers running down the side of her neck and to her chest, his fingers setting a blazing trail on her skin and making her shiver under his touch.

He moved his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at the area as his fingers swiftly moved to unbutton the girl's blouse.

"S-Sasuke,"

The girl's words went unheard as he continued to suck at her neck, feeling the girl strain against his hold on her wrists. He knew she wasn't trying to get away, but instead was unable to hold still at his touches.

Sasuke felt his control slowly slipping away as he sat up from the girl, his eyes falling on her exposed stomach and the light blue satin lace covering her chest. The curves she had were those of a woman aching to be touched by a man.

Or a demon.

Hikari thought she saw Sasuke's eyes go red before he kissed her once more, her eyes closing as he trailed his lips down her neck and to her chest. His name leaving her lips again and again became a long, drawn out moan and her back arched as his tongue darted out to touch her skin her and there, his teeth nipping at her soft flesh as he moved closer and closer to the bra.

The sounds of her pleasure pushing him to go further, though he knew all hell would break loose if he lost control now. It was amazing how Hikari could make him want to lose control so easily.

"_Sasuke...I...oh...Sasuke..._"_  
_

He felt his breathing speed as the urge to take the girl then and there consumed him.

He kissed her lips roughly and pressed his hips into hers, the girl eliciting a moan that pushed him further into the lust that wanted to possess him completely.

He kissed down her front once more, his fingers searching frantically for the clasp on the back of her bra. His frustration grew when he failed to find it. He heard Hikari laugh and looked up at her, finding the girl blushing red as she smiled down at him.

"It clasps in the front," she said quietly, making the Uchiha frown down at the clasp. How had he missed it so easily?

He moved his fingers to the clasps, only to have the girl let out a shrill shriek. He looked up at her, only then hearing the sound of children nearing. He growled, still holding the girl down as the voices came closer. He had been so close to having the girl give in to him.

He looked down at Hikari, the girl squirming in a failed attempt to get away from him and cover herself up before the kids arrived.

He realized then that it was better that he controlled himself more. He needed to give Hikari time to adjust to his returning before he tried anything more. He would make sure that things were different with his return.

Sasuke slowly moved off of her, the girl rushing to button her shirt back up just as a group of four boys entered the clearing, not noticing the teen and man until much later. One of the boys, brown haired and blue eyed, smiled ruefully, whispering to the blonde at his side while pointing to Hikari. He and the boy burst into laughs, making Hikari oh so curious about what they said until the brunette called out.

"Hey, Hikari! My brother's gotta be upset about your new boyfriend! Remember Kita? He's been telling everyone that you two were going out! I wonder what he'll do when he finds out!"

Hikari remembered this boy right away.

He was Tonza, the little brother of the boy that lived down the street from her. Kita often flirted with her when they saw each other in school, and having gone to see the same movie with their friends, they had ended up sitting next to each other. He was a very handsy person, and she hadn't like it at all. She did all she could to tolerate the boy, even if it meant letting him embrace her out of nowhere just to get him to leave her alone. He was cute and all, but just not her type personality wise.

"Kita and I never went out! You can tell your brother that yourself!" The boys only laughed, moving off deeper into the woods as they ignored her comment. She looked to Sasuke, jumping when she saw the man's obsidian eyes actually had gone red.

"Who the hell is Kita?" Hikari frowned, and then turned away from him, her arms over her chest.

"None of your business. I said I wasn't dating him so it doesn't matter. Now you have to tell me why you left." He narrowed his eyes at the girl as she sat back against the tree, being sure to straighten her clothing as she waited. He had been so close to seducing the girl, yet she acted as if nothing had happened.

He turned, sitting with his back against her and his head at her chest as he sighed inwardly. The girl stilled for a second, but she allowed him to do so as he began to speak.

"Let's talk about something else. Like...the day you tried making new friends." Hikari frowned at this, the memory rushing upon her like a wave.

_*Flashback*_

_Hikari waved to her mother as she left the woman at the park bench, the woman noticing how she spent more time with Sasuke than any other. She decided that it was time for her and the boy to make more friends, and she had told her daughter this too.  
_

_So when Sasuke, having been waiting for the girl where she had told him they were going to meet the day before, saw her moving to a group of rowdy-looking boys in the sandbox, he was obviously peeved of.  
_

_Hikari was blushing, clutching her dool tightly to her chest as she approached the boys with a small smile. The blonde and brunette had yet to notice her as they dumped sand into each others hair with their buckets, laughing like idiots. Sasuke immediately took a disliking to them when they both smiled up at the black-haired girl shyly speaking to them.  
_

_He had yet to realize that it was jealously.  
_

_He moved from the shadow of the tree he was leaning against, seeming to appear out of nowhere and startle the mothers that had been siting nearby. They had never seen the raven before, and they came to the park nearly everyday with their kids.  
_

_As he neared he heard the blonde tell Hikari how pretty she was, and his strides became longer until he was upon the group of six year olds.  
_

_"Hi, Sasuke-kun," Hikari said quietly, still blushing quite heavily as the blonde and brunette smiled up at him. The blonde shook the sand from his hair before adressing him.  
_

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The strongest person you'll ever meet! Believe it!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the blonde as Hikari laughed at him, making Naruto blush as he looked away from the girl. The brunette grinned, Sasuke just then noticing the puppy he held in his hands.  
_

_"Of course you are, fish cake. Hikari-"  
_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' 'FISH CAKE', PRETTY BOY?"  
_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy that suddenly jumped up and pointed his finger at him. Did he just call him 'Pretty Boy'?  
_

_"That's right, I just called you Pretty Boy. You dare to doubt the strength of Uzumaki Naruto? I can kick your butt here and now!"  
_

_Sasuke and the blonde glared at each other until they heard laughter and looked to Hikari, the girl laughing at the both of them as Kiba soon joined in. They both blushed and turned away from each other, the older boy's attention being drawn by the brunette when he tugged on the end of his shorts.  
_

_"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru. I just got him. Do you like him?" He outstretched the dog to Sasuke, the puppy looking at him with those eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. He had had enough of Hikari's dogs drooling all over him. He didn't want to meet any other ones.  
_

_"Let's go, Hikari." The girl frowned, looking up at Sasuke.  
_

_"But Mama wants us to make new friends, Sasuke. And Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun are nice, and they have a friend name Ino that they said is nice too!"  
_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked to the girl, never having heard the girl oppose him before. She was so obedient that he actually showed surprise for the first time in his life. It left immediately as he addressed the girl.  
_

_"Don't you want me to be your friend? Why do you need more when you have me?" Sasuke had yet to grasp the idea of friends. He thought that there was only one friend that you could have: a best friend. Was Hikari trying to replace him?  
_

_"You are my friend, Sasuke, but Mama says that you're supposed to have more friends and make more memories. It's more fun that way." Sasuke looked to the blonde and brunette who were watching them silently. Did Hikari like them more than him? She told him that she had wanted to be HIS friend, not theirs.  
_

_"Why don't you be our friend too, Pretty Boy?" Sasuke looked to Naruto once more, the boy still pouting with his arms over his chest. "If you stay I can show you how strong I can get over time."  
_

_Kiba nodded, the puppy yipping from his place on the boy's head. Hikari tugged at his hand, her eyes pleading and making the boy's stubbornness leave.  
_

_"Fine. But I'm still your best friend, right?" He said this so that only she could hear. Hikari smiled holding his hand tighter.  
_

_"Of course you are, Sasuke. They'll be both of our best friends, but you'll always be my first. It's fun making friends, ne?" With this the girl went to join the boys in the sand box, building lopsided sand castles and laughing away. Sasuke believed that HIkari would never replace him, as she had said he was her first best friend. Hikari would never go back on her promises.  
_

_The smallest of smiles could be found on his face that day until-  
_

_"HEY, TEME! STOP THINKING ABOUT EMO STUFF AND PASS ME THE FREAKIN' SHOVEL!"  
_

_He decided that though he wouldn't be replaced, that blonde fish cake might come up missing._

_*Flashback End*  
_

"You were so mean to Naruto." Sasuke grunted closing his eyes as a cool breeze drifted past them.

"He was an idiot. I was surprised he actually recognized me at school today. It took him and dog-breath a while to notice me, but when they did they came rushing into my class at the end of the day.d Apparently I'm completely disguised with glasses on."

Hikari smiled, knowing that this was something Naruto would say, and she was glad that Sasuke had tolerated them for this long.

Sasuke-" Her cell phone stopped her, playing Beethoven's Fur Elise. She quickly pulled it out of her bag and answered, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Naruto-_kun_...Actually, I am with Pervy _Sensei_. How did you know?..." Sasuke growled quietly, knowing Naruto would have come up with a name for him sooner or later.

"_Ah_, we'll be there soon. Bye, Naruto_-kun._" She hung up, looking to Sasuke as she put her phone away.

"Do you have normal clothes that don't make you look like a teacher so people own't think you're a child molester stalking a bunch of under aged teenagers?" Sasuke glared at the girl as she smiled, rising off of her and standing.

"I'm kidding. But do you?" Sasuke unbuttoned his button down shirt, revealing the undershirt he wore underneath. He had plenty of clothes fit for a Demon Clan leader: long coats and dark clothing. He also had clothing fit for the high school teacher he was pretending to be, but he hadn't thought about buying clothing for things outside of school.

"You don't, huh? Don't worry. You and Naruto are the same height, and you look like you would wear the same size, so you can just borrow clothes from him when we get to his house." Sasuke winced, remembering all the bright colors the boy had sported in his childhood. There was no way he was walking around wearing God-forsaken _orange._

He helped the girl rise from the ground, her bag in hand as they moved back to where he had parked his car in a clearing. Hikari stopped beside him, causing him to do the same.

"Sasuke, who's that?" He looked to where she was and his eyes narrowed immediately.

The figure leaning against his car was still, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two of them. The raven near the car smirked as his red eyes fell on the girl beside the younger man. His hair, in a low ponytail, blew softly in the wind as Hikari's eyes fell on the identical marks running from the corner of his eyes down his cheeks. There was something similar about the man and Sasuke, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sasuke moved forward, stopping to look back at the girl.

"Sit in the car and don't say a word to him. I'll have to talk to him for a while and then we can go wherever you want." Hikari nodded, frowning as the boy ushered her over to the car.

The older man was leaning against the passenger door of the car, and a slight smile appeared on his lips as he moved out of the way and opened the door for her, bowing slightly. Hikari smiled, blushing slightly as he gently took her bag from her. She thanked him as she sank into the seat, the man closing the door and moving to placed her bag in the backseat.

Sasuke only spoke when Itachi closed the door, wanting to ensure that Hikari heard nothing as the older Uchiha spoke.

"_Father's getting impatient, little brother_."

Sasuke's eyes flashed the same red as the other man's but he restrained himself as he spoke, responding in the same, fluent Japanese his brother did.

"_I've told him before, Itachi. I'll marry when the time is right. You have no right to try to rush me, brother_." He spat the last words out as if it were a joke.

The elder brother looked to the girl in car, sitting patiently and glancing every now to the window at her left (A/N: Idk if I made the car Japanese or not, but if I didn't I meant to. Hikari's on the right, kay?) every now and then.

"_So this is the girl you've been giving mother's dolls to since childhood? You've gotten punished many times for stealing them. You must really like this girl._" Itachi looked back to his younger brother, his eyes filled with amusement though his face showed nothing. "S_he doesn't have to love you. Why don't you just bring her home with you. There's no way she can fight a demon, even if she comes from a family of demon hunters. You are leader after all_."

There was a hint of scorning in Itachi's voice at the last few words he spoke. Sasuke did not acknowledge them. He would not give in to his brother's mind games.

Itachi was supposed to be the leader of the Uchiha clan, but he chose his own path, causing him to lose his title as heir of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"_I would rather have her fall for me instead of forcing her to bare children that she doesn't want. Besides, you took the time to fall in love, so why shouldn't I_?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as three tomoe spun into place in his eyes, Sasuke watching as his anger flared visibly.

Itachi had fallen in love with a demon girl from a rivaling clan, keeping her secret from his family until the two were caught trying to escape to the mortal world, a place where demons could not easily track others as they could back home.

Itachi had not been able to see the girl since then, and he did not like speaking of her at all.

In the second that Itachi's anger had come, it disappeared. He stood still for several seconds, his eyes shadowed by his dark hair until he laughed.

For the first time in years, Itahci laughed a laughed so full of humor that Sasuke was taken aback. He did not show it, but it was there, hidden behind his mask of stoicity. (A/N: I made this word up. I couldn't come up with something other than stoic so I invented a new word. :D)

Itachi looked up and Sasuke saw that his face was completely humorless. The laughter disappeared faster than the blowing breeze that had stopped the moment he spoke.

"_Foolish little brother, you'll never understand. There's a bigger difference between love and lust than you'll ever understand._" He disappeared faster than a normal human could comprehend, but Sasuke's eyes followed him to the tress surrounding the clearing. Itachi looked back over his shoulder.

"I willingly gave up my title as heir of the Uchiha clan because I believed that you would fit as clan leader better than I, Sasuke. This is why I did not fight when father revoked my title. Don't make me look like an idiot for thinking so. One mistake and I'm sure you'll lose your title as leader faster than your mortal can bleed."

Sasuke could not control his anger as he began to move forward, the heavy breeze starting up once again.

"Remember, Sasuke, even though love and lust go hand in hand, one is always stronger than the other."

The sound of birds filled the air before Itachi disappeared in a rush of crows, the birds moving to the sky and disappearing in the wind as if they had never been there.

Sasuke calmed his breathing and moved back to the car, getting in and slamming the door behind him.

Hikari frowned, watching the man as he started the car.

"Who was that, Sasuke?"

He revved the engine, moving the car into drive. "My brother."

With this he sped off, Hikari remaining silent the rest of the ride.


	4. The Blood Binding of the Uchiha Clan

This chapter is my favorite so far! Not only because of the progress, but also because of the second flashback. It is very important to the plot so keep it in mind!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Blood Binding of the Uchiha Clan

Hikari felt nervous with Sasuke's silence. She wasn't sure if he would snap at her or not, She decided to take the chance when he pulled into the parking lot of Naruto's home.

"How did you know where he lives?" Sasuke looked at her slightly confused, as if he had just been snapped from his thoughts before he became stoic once more.

"I've seen you come here before." Hikari frowned as Sasuke stepped out of the car, the girl soon following him up to the door.

"How did you see me?" She didn't get an answer when Sasuke knocked and the door flew open. Naruto smiled at the two of them, having changed out of his uniform into more comfortable clothing.

"Hey, you're here! Ino, Hinata, and TenTen are already here. What took you so long?" Naruto looked to Sasuke. "Then again, you were with Pervy _Sensei._" Sasuke glared at the boy as he and Hikari stepped inside, the raven closing the door behind him.

Hikari smiled at her friend, Sasuke standing beside her intimidatingly. "We were wondering if Sasuke could borrow some of your clothing. He has nothing normal to wear." Naruto looked at the older man with a nod.

"I guess I have something he can fit. We don't want him to look like a stalker or something." Sasuke growled lowly as he followed the blonde, Hikari moving to the living room where the rest of her friends sat.

"_Ne_, Hikari," Ino said, watching the two boys disappear into the room. "So, are you dating the teacher?" Hikari let out a full blown blush, sitting slowly besides Hinata.

"W-who says we're dating? I just saw him again today-" TenTen cut her off.

"But you've known him since you were kids. It's so obvious it would happen, whether you spent time apart or not." Ino nodded in agreement.

"God, he was like an overprotective boyfriend when we met you." Hikari smiled slightly, remembering those things so easily.

_*Flashback*_

_Hikari blushed as the blonde girl awaited her response, the brunette and black haired girl doing the same. "I-I've never done that before."  
_

_Ino smiled, her nail polish still in hand. "Well that's because you're always with that boy! You should have more female friends so you can do things like this. We'll help you, 'kay?" Hikari nodded, allowing Ino to take her hand.  
_

_She hadn't expected the girls to introduce themselves to her. She had been waiting for Sasuke, who happened to be later than usual. They sat at one of the picnic tables, Ino sitting across from her while Hinata and TenTen sat at their sides. Naruto happened to be sitting there sulking, Ino having forced the boy to stay with them instead of going to look for a group of boys to play with. He made grunting sounds every now and then, but for the most part he was ignored.  
_

_"Kawaii!" Hinata had fallen in love with Hikari's favorite doll, brushing her long hair gently. Tenten went through the small bag Hikari had consisting of an assortment of kimonos Sasuke had given her for her dolls.  
_

_As Ino painted her nails the same blue as the ribbons in her hair, she asked her about herself, Hikari telling her the best she could. They seemed to enjoy her company, and she was happy to have admitted new friends into her life.  
_

_Ino had just finished her nails when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.  
_

_"Hikari,"  
_

_Her eyes went wide, the girl turning to look at Sasuke. The dark-haired boy was covered in bandages and had a slightly pained expression in his eyes, though he showed nothing on his face.  
_

_"Sasuke, what happened?" She rose from her seat, moving to the boy's side to take his arm. He jerked away gently, mumbling for her to forget about it before he looked to the girls sitting at the table.  
_

_"I made new friends, Sasuke. This is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Sasuke looked down at her nails, seeing the light blue paint.  
_

_"What do you need them for?" Hikari smiled nervously as Ino glared at the boy, moving before the black-haired boy. She pushed a finger into his chest, the boy's surprise flashing in his eyes. He had never experienced anyone so inferior to a prince!  
_

_"Listen here, kid! Hikari needs friends that are girls so we can show her how to use nail polish and things like that! There's a lot of stuff we need to teach her." Sasuke's eye twitched at "kid". He was practically twice her age.  
_

_"What do you have to teach her that I can't?" Hikari could see the jealousy flaring in Sasuke's eyes. Ino smirked, her hands on her hips.  
_

_"Important things! How to get a boyfriend!" Sasuke reeled at this. His eyes were wide and his mouth was close to falling open. She would not teach his Hikari those things!  
_

_He grabbed Hikari and pulled her closer, his arm tight around her waist. "I'll teach her. I'll be the only guy that ever gets that close to her! She'll learn all she needs to from me." Hikari blushed, even though she did not know the difference between a boyfriend and a boy **friend**. Whatever it was, Sasuke was intent on being the one and only.  
_

_"We'll see about that, Saucy!" He glared. Did she just call him 'Saucy'. "There are plenty of boys that think Hikari is pretty and you can't do a thing about it." Sasuke looked dangerous for a ten year old. His fists clenched as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
_

_"Then I'll fight every one of them. No one will take Hikari from me. I'll protect her with all I have." At this Ino stopped, her pretty blue eyes wide. He sounded like the boys her cousin talked about on the phone that were so perfect because they protected their girlfriends.  
_

_"S-Sasuke," Hikari said, tugging at the boy's arm gently. He winced at the pain that spread through his arm as he looked to her.  
_

_"Thank you, Sasuke. I'll protect you too. Even if...I risk my...life. Is that how you say it?" Sasuke hadn't heard her last few words. He was stuck on what she had said before that. But the feeling of bliss was cut short as his father's voice sounded through his thoughts, reminding him of the ten minute countdown he had been given. He had to leave now.  
_

_"H-Hikari," he said with difficulty, trying not to put too much weight on his right foot as he turned to her. She blinked up at him, her eyes as innocent as ever. He felt a pang in chest, one that he was not used to. "My father wants me to go home, but I'll watch you go home. I'll make sure that you're safe. Just don't let them corrupt you." She frowned but gave him a nod, watching him disappear back into the trees. Ino was now blushing as she watched him.  
_

_"Sugoi! Hikari has a boyfriend!" Hinata and Tenten joined in on her excitement, but Hikari was highly confused.  
_

_"What's a boyfriend? Answer me! I want to know too!"  
_

_*Flashback End*  
_

Hikari pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. "I had no idea what a boyfriend was," she muttered, "And since Sasuke is our teacher it won't be so easy." Ino shooed the thought away.

"Sure, sure. Who cares if he's the teacher? It's not like we would tell anyone, and Sasuke isn't the type that would get caught easily." Hikari had never thought that her friends would consider this. She decided to stall.

"How about we talk about Naruto and Hinata dating?" Ino and Tenten shared a look with wide eyes.

"We almost forgot! Tell us, Hinata! What happened?" The girl was blushing with a slight smile on her face, doing her best to answer their questions without passing out from nervousness.

* * *

Naruto had found clothing that Sasuke didn't think were hideous, which happened to be to be one of the few fabrics that didn't contain any orange. Once he was changed they took their time leaving, Naruto deciding to question Sasuke.

"Remember the rime you told Ino that you wouldn't let Hikari have a boyfriend?" The blonde smiled as recognition flashed over Sasuke's face.

"Hn. What about it?" Naruto snickered.

"You sounded like a sprung little kid, and not to mention that you looked like crap." Sasuke then remembered how he had ended up hurt in the first place.

_*Flashback*_

_"Katon: Great Fireball-"  
_

_Sasuke was cut off as a blow to his chest knocked him backwards, knocking the wind out of him as he landed on the ground, sliding a couple feet across the hard stone and grass.  
_

_He lay on his stomach once again, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. The yearning to stay there was overwhelming, and he would have if he had not heard the footsteps nearing.  
_

_He grunted as he forced himself to his feet, clutching his stomach as he forced his red eyes up towards the man he feared more than death: Uchiha Fugaku.  
_

_He stood in a powerful stance, not a scratch on any visible part of his body. Sasuke had failed. He had not hit his father once and thus had failed his training again.  
_

_The Leader of the Uchiha clan looked upon his youngest son as if he were pathetic, and it pained Sasuke greatly. He tried to stand straight, to hide his pain like his father had always told him, but it hurt too much and his legs gave, making him fall to the ground again.  
_

_"Have you truly been training, Sasuke? How can my son be so weak? I am beginning to believe that you aren't my son at all." Sasuke's eyes widened as he fought tears, grateful for the fact that his hair hid his face. Tears were for the weak. He was weak. "How could I have considered allowing you to become my heir. It would be a better decision to allow your brother be my heir again, even if he had tried to betray our clan." He knelt before the boy, his red eyes spinning dangerously. "You led me to believe that you were strong, but now you're making yourself look weak."  
_

_Sasuke's fists clenched, his fingers digging into the dirt as he did so. "I am **not **weak!" Fugaku watched him with cold eyes, watching the boy struggling with the pain he felt. "Again! I'll fight you again and I'll-I'll beat you this time! Just don't say I'm weak!"  
_

_Fugaku stood straight once more, his eyes never leaving his son as they became charcoal once more. "Rest. I'll give you twenty minutes and then you come back here. If you fail you won't become my heir."  
_

_Sasuke looked up and watched his father retreat towards the large house, passing a worried Mikoto along the way. The mortal looked away from here son, following her husband without a word.  
_

_The ten year old fell flat to the ground again, his hand clutching at his pained chest. Why did it always come back? He didn't want to feel the way he did. He wanted to be immune to the pain in his chest, but he couldn't find the source and it only made it worse.  
_

_He lay there unmoving, his tears falling endlessly. What if his father returned? What if he saw him like this?  
_

_He didn't hear the nearing footsteps until they were right upon him, the person kneeling before him. He forced himself to look up, finding a saddened Itachi. He waited for his brother to speak, to call him weak just as their father had. To walk away like their mother had.  
_

_But he didn't.  
_

_"Up we go, Sasuke," Itachi said quietly, lifting his brother into his arms, being careful not to pain him too much. His brother gently nursed his wounds, leaving not a wound unattended. He didn't speak, but Sasuke could feel the sincere emotion his brother held for them, even if the were forced to be rivals their entire lives.  
_

_"You're not weak, Sasuke, just learning." Sasuke had never looked at his brother as a rival again. He saw him as the only person that cared, the only person in his family that saw him as a child, not as a weak heir of the greatest demon clan known to the netherworld.  
_

_"I don't want to be weak, Itachi." This was all Sasuke had managed to say, and he hadn't understood why his brother had looked so sad then. When his wounds were finished ten minutes later Itachi had ran his fingers through his hair before he pressed his finger to the boy's forehead, something that Sasuke would have been upset with before, but the words Itachi spoke then had changed everything.  
_

_"Then don't let him make you into something that you don't want to be."_

_For the first time in three years Sasuke had smiled in front of his brother. It had been small, but he could feel the pain in his chest beginning to fade the slightest bit.  
_

* * *

_Itachi had taken Sasuke to mortal world soon after that, waiting for him within the trees as he went to see Hikari, wanting her to know that he hadn't left her alone on purpose. He had been happy with the thought that he would see her at least once that day before he would have to go back to training. The thought nearly caused the boy to smile, but he would be damned before he did so in public, though he practically was after all, since he was demon after all.  
_

_Sasuke shook the mindless thoughts from his head and looked around, his eyes falling on Hikari and the group of girls she sat with. What if they would try to bully her like the other girls had? He would not allow that to happen.  
_

_He walked as fast as his wounded legs would carry him, wanting to get to the girl as fast as possible.  
_

_Hikari blushed as the blonde girl awaited her response, the brunette and black haired girl doing the same. "I-I've never done that before."  
_

_Ino smiled, her nail polish still in hand. "Well that's because you're always with that boy! You should have more female friends so you can do things like this. We'll help you, 'kay?" Hikari nodded, allowing Ino to take her hand.  
_

_She hadn't expected the girls to introduce themselves to her. She had been waiting for Sasuke, who happened to be later than usual. They sat at one of the picnic tables, Ino sitting across from her while Hinata and TenTen sat at their sides. Naruto happened to be sitting there sulking, Ino having forced the boy to stay with them instead of going to look for a group of boys to play with. He made grunting sounds every now and then, but for the most part he was ignored.  
_

_"Kawaii!" Hinata had fallen in love with Hikari's favorite doll, brushing her long hair gently. Tenten went through the small bag Hikari had consisting of an assortment of kimonos Sasuke had given her for her dolls.  
_

_As Ino painted her nails the same blue as the ribbons in her hair, she asked her about herself, Hikari telling her the best she could. They seemed to enjoy her company, and she was happy to have admitted new friends into her life.  
_

_Ino had just finished her nails when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.  
_

_"Hikari," He watched her light brown eyes widen as the girl turned to look at him. She frowned when she saw that he was covered in bandages, though he hoped he hid the pain well for her. Most couldn't see it, though she was sure that she could see it in his eyes.  
_

_"Sasuke, what happened?" She rose from her seat, moving to his side to take his arm. He jerked away gently, mumbling for her to forget about it before he looked to the girls sitting at the table. He felt a suddenly warm feeling fill him for a flash, and for a second he thought that his pain had dissipated. If only he had realized then that it had.  
_

_"I made new friends, Sasuke. This is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Sasuke looked down at her nails, seeing the light blue paint. He would have preferred a darker blue or red, but if Hikari liked it then it was okay.  
_

_"What do you need them for?" he asked, his eyes on the blonde girl. Hikari smiled nervously as Ino glared at the boy, moving before the black-haired boy. She pushed a finger into his chest, Sasuke's surprise flashing in his eyes before he concealed it once more. He had never experienced anyone so inferior to a prince! He was a demon! How dare she disrespect him this way!  
_

_"Listen here, kid! Hikari needs friends that are girls so we can show her how to use nail polish and things like that! There's a lot of stuff we need to teach her." Sasuke's eye twitched at "kid". He was practically twice her age. He would have put her in her place then and there, but Hikari liked her, and he didn't want Hikari to be upset with him. At least they weren't a group of males.  
_

_"What do you have to teach her that I can't?" Sasuke knew that Hikari could see the flash of jealousy in his eyes. He would never admit that someone could give Hikari something that he couldn't. He nearly growled when Ino smirked, her hands on her hips.  
_

_"Important things! How to get a boyfriend!" Sasuke reeled at this. His eyes were wide and his mouth was close to falling open. He had no idea how foolish he looked right now, but he wouldn't care! She would not teach his Hikari those things if he had any say in it!  
_

_He grabbed Hikari and pulled her closer, his arm tight around her waist. He didn't realize that his possessive personality was taking over. "I'll teach her. I'll be the only guy that ever gets that close to her! She'll learn all she needs to from me. If another guy comes near her they'll regret it for the rest of their pathetic lives." Hikari blushed, even though she did not know the difference between a boyfriend and a guy friend. Whatever it was, Sasuke was intent on being the one and only.  
_

_"We'll see about that, Saucy!" Sasuke glared. Did she just call him 'Saucy'? "There are plenty of boys that think Hikari is pretty and you can't do a thing about it." Sasuke looked dangerous for a ten year old. His fists clenched as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
_

_"Then I'll fight every one of them. No one will take Hikari from me. I'll protect her with all I have." At this Ino stopped, her pretty blue eyes wide. He had no idea why she had done that, but he ignored it and instead released Hikari, looking to the girl. She looked pretty in the dress her mother had made. It matched the color of her light brown eyes and brought them out even more. He would never let another take Hikari from him.  
_

_"S-Sasuke," Hikari said, tugging at the his arm gently. He winced at the pain that spread through his arm as he looked to her. As soon as the pain spread it subsided, but he hadn't noticed as he was too busy taking in her innocent face.  
_

_"Thank you, Sasuke. I'll protect you too. Even if...I risk my...life. Is that how you say it?" Sasuke hadn't heard her last few words. He was stuck on what she had said before that. But the feeling of bliss was cut short as his father's voice sounded through his thoughts, reminding him of the ten minute countdown he had been given. He had to leave now.  
_

_"H-Hikari," he said with difficulty, trying not to put too much weight on his right foot as he turned to her. She blinked up at him, her eyes as innocent as ever. He felt a pang in chest, one that he was not used to. "My father wants me to go home, but I'll watch you go home. I'll make sure that you're safe. Just don't let them corrupt you." She frowned but gave him a nod, watching him disappear back into the trees. As he went realization caused him to stop.  
_

_His pain was completely gone.  
_

_In his chest and in his body.  
_

_Hikari really was his angel.  
_

___*Flashback End*_

_"_It was something that every person on my father's side of the family goes through. We've all had to face it." Sasuke moved for the door as Naruto followed, the boys joining the boys in the living room.

"It must have been tough growing up for you then. But you've made it this far, _ne_?" Sasuke looked to Naruto's sincere blue eyes. He may not have liked the idea of him being Hikari's friend, but he seemed kind enough not to hurt her.

He gave a slight nod, the blonde smiling brightly before Naruto looked to the girls.

"I have an idea! Let's go to the boardwalk! There's supposed to be fireworks tonight." The girls cheered, following Naruto out of the door. Sasuke only followed when Hikari moved to the door, the raven and Hikari following in Sasuke's car. In the comforting silence she couldn't help but think about the more-than-kisses they had shared before, and she decided to break the silence to keep herself from thinking of it.

"Do you like Naruto now?" The raven glanced away from the road, his perfection as statuesque as always. Hikari could stare at the male forever.

"Hn. I don't think that he would hurt you." Hikari decided that that was good, though she didn't understand his wariness of someone hurting her. She was happy with his response though.

Soon they reached the boardwalk and were out on the planks in a flash. It had gotten dark slightly, and soon people decided to spend time at the small carnival going on. It seemed that Sasuke was remembered by quite a few others, as even Sai and Neji remembered seeing the boy stalking around the park when they had been kids. When the boys had arrived with Kiba in tow they had questioned the man right away. It seemed no one had a problem with the "affection" Sasuke showed towards her.

Soon Hikari had convinced Sasuke to join her in the carnival. Her sweet tooth had only gotten worst, and she had convinced Sasuke to buy her enough caramel apples and cotton candy to give her cavities for the rest of the boy. She had promised to pay him back, though she had a feeling he would refuse any attempts. It was dark out by the time she had forced him into the ferris wheel instead of trying to get through the large crowd to get close enough to the fireworks.

It was the huge type with the closed sitting areas, able to hold about six people. Since they had no idea where the others had run off to, they were left to ride themselves.

Hikari had forgotten about the hearts and romantic things that decorated the insides. She fought a blush as Sasuke sat silently across from her, his gaze outside of the window. He had a stern look, as if thinking all of the most complicated things in the world. Soon his eyes slowly rolled to her and she couldn't help but blush, her eyes on the floor.

Her light brown orbs widened when she saw Sasuke's feet nearing, the girl unmoving as the boy sat beside her. She bit her lip, afraid to look up at him. She felt his fingers gently press underneath her chin, lifting her gaze towards the window.

She hadn't realized that the fireworks had started. As they rose to the highest point of the ride Hikari realized how much of a beautiful view they had from here. The blues and whites and greens filled the sky one after another, setting the sky ablaze with color.

Sasuke's fingers had yet to leave her face, and his fingers trailed up her face before he cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze towards him.

The fireworks lit his face in lights that only made him look as beautiful as he already was, and she felt that she had never seen a human with a beauty that the male before her possessed. For a second she had a feeling that he had not been lying about being a demon after all.

She felt Sasuke's soft lips on hers before she was brought out of her thoughts, her eyes closing as she slowly responded. Her eyes closed as his lips moved gently over hers, the raven beginning slowly. She carefully moved her hands to his chest, holding to the fabric tightly as he deepened their kiss, his tongue gently parting her lips.

Hikari felt Sasuke pull her closer, his arms moving around her waist. As he did her arms wrapped around his neck, their tongues in a tantalizing dance that left her feeling higher than ever. She felt a strange feeling fill her, one filled with want and a mixture of other things she wasn't so sure about. She just knew that she had only felt it with Sasuke.

Before she knew it she was pulled onto Sasuke's lap, straddling his waist as his kisses grew stronger. He held her so tightly that their bodies pressed against each other without any restrictions. Hikari felt the effect she had on the boy immediately. She became flushed once more as he did not waver his kisses, his growing erection pressing against her as Hikari did something that she had been nervous about trying after Ino had told her about it. When Sasuke pushed his tongue into her mouth again she gently began to suck at it.

The raven froze, his reaction bothering the girl even more. Maybe she had done it wrong?

Soon she found herself beneath the male, his lips a fury of intense want as he moved between her legs. She hadn't thought that what she had done would cause such a fury of emotion from the raven, and as his hands roamed her body freely a slight moan left her lips, the raven trailing kisses down her neck. It didn't take long for the raven to find her spot, and her moans only gave the raven an even worse :problem". She had a feeling that the ride would end soon, and just as the though occurred to her, it did.

The door to the cart opened and Sasuke looked up at the technician with a glare hard enough to kill. Hikari could have sworn that his eyes were red.

The man's eyes became red and he backed away, closing the door to the cart once more. It wasn't long before they were moving again.

Sasuke's heated gaze fell on her face, the male taking in her softened face, light brown eyes, and swollen lips from his fervent kiss. Her long hair now fell messily over her shoulders and her breathing came quick as she gazed up at him.

He had never seen a woman so beautiful.

He pushed his fingers into her hair, his eyes never leaving her face as he ran his hand down to her waist. He watched her closely as he pressed his hips against her-

The moan that left her lips was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Sasuke continued to grind into the girl, watching her face as he did. He was forced to ignore the need that overwhelmed him then. He would rather watch her. He could only imagine the expressions she would make the day he would make love to her.

He kissed her again, savoring the taste of her lips before he pulled away once more.

"Hikari," his voice caused the girl's gaze to find his, his obsidian orbs piercing her light brown ones before his eyes became red and his tomoe spun into place. It was essential that he used it if he wanted this to work, if he wanted her true response. "We'll make a promise, Hikari." The girl looked to him with every ounce of willingness possible. He sat up once more, pulling her onto his lap once more.

He gently ran his fingers over along her neck and across her collarbone. "I promise until the day of my death, that you will be the one and only woman I shall ever take as my mate, and the only woman that will bear my children...If you shall have me?" He looked up at her again with his red eyes, awaiting her response.

Hikari felt her breath catch as she gazed into the red orbs. They seemed to draw her in, and she felt the truth force itself out of her. "I want you, Sasuke." The raven's piercing gaze was lost to her as he looked down at her left hand, taking it in his right. He then took his right hand and lifted the palm of his hand to his lips, piercing the skin with his teeth. Hikari watched with slightly widened eyes, the raven looking to her as his blood slowly spilled from his hand.

"My promise cannot be broken as long as you swear to be faithful to only me." Hikari felt her breath catch as she gazed into the endless red depths of his eyes. The forceful feeling overwhelmed her once more.

"I promise, Sasuke." The raven's slight fangs showed for the first time since he had arrived in the mortal world as gave her a soft smile, raising his bleeding hand to her lips. She looked at him strangely before he nodded.

Slowly she ran her tongue over the spilt blood, the raven pressing his hand against her lips. The taste started off metallic and strong, the girl beginning to pull away when Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait, Hikari. Don't stop yet." His deep red eyes convinced her to do so, so she kept his hand to her lips. She realized that the taste began to change, becoming a sweet nectar that she felt she would become addicted to. Her eyes closed as the sweet stream fell onto her tongue, the girl sucking at it slightly as she yearned for more. She felt Sasuke pull away soon after, her eyes opening slowly as she struggled to swallow, the taste of the male's blood fogging up her mind as he licked at his wound, watching it heal instantaneously. He then took the girl's face in his hands, finding his blood was still on her lips.

"It's finished, Hikari." The disoriented girl held tight to his wrists, feeling her vision begin to cloud. She felt panic consume her.

"_Sasuke_," she could not manage any other words as her vision grew dimmer, his face moving in and out of focus.

"Don't worry, Hikari. It will be over soon." The raven watched her eyes cloud over as he leaned closer, sealing their promise with a kiss.

Until Hikari's vision went black.


	5. Only You

I'm so sorry this is late! I recently got internet in my house, so I won't have to wait till school to get online, which hasn't been working. Unfortunately I will disappear for some time again…I won't have a laptop for a while. So sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm afraid I'm not sure when Seiryoku will be up .

My random thoughts (Note that I do not read the Naruto manga but happen to come across reviews of chapters for the first thing):

_**NEJI, WHY?! I feel like I'm going to die!**_

1. OMG, you guys. Menma is super _**hot**__._ It must be said. Sasuke is still #1 but still! _Menma~_! And Dark Kyuubi is awesome too! Don't hate me, Sasuke. Search 'Menma' and OMG you'll have to agree with me!

2. Isn't it just messed up that the first thing Sasuke ever says to Hinata is "Shut Up"? It's so wrong but it's funny I guess.

3. The other day my friend let me know about Junjou Romantica 3! But she told me too much -_-...

4. I have loads of fics that I would like to begin posting, but I would like to wait until I finish one first. I believe that Seiryoku is the closest, so then I can post ones I really want to start doing. One's AU and involves a death, riddles, immortals, and lots of other fun stuff! I like it and I hope you will too.

If I can ever post it.

Back to the fic:

This chapter will explain anything that you didn't understand in the last one. I wanna try to make this one longer too.

Enjoy!

Hikari woke up with an unsettling feeling. As she sat up in bed her head began to pound and she began to question what she had done the night before. When she tried to remember she came up with a blank, and that only made things worse as she realized that she had slept half past noon. Her parents were probably worried.

She pulled her comforter aside and stood quickly, immediately feeling vertigo pulling her down. She caught herself by grasping the nightstand, making sure she was steady before releasing it. She knew for a fact that she hadn't had any type of alcohol. But just what the hell happened?

She let it slip from her mind as she showered and got dressed. Her state of unease seemed to affect her style of dress too, as she opted to dress in faded skinny jeans and a pale blue button down shirt with sleeves that fell beneath her elbow. She dressed as dull as she felt. Feeling slightly ill, she forced herself to rise from where she had been sitting on her bed and go downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea, her brown eyes rising to her daughter as the girl bounded in.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you feeling okay?" Hikari nodded as moved to the fridge, taking a bottle of water before she sat at the island before her mother. The woman outstretched a hand and pressed it to her forehead, frowning with worry. "Sasuke brought you home last night. He said you weren't feeling well. He even had to carry you in."

Hikari suddenly felt a memory impact her, as if it hadn't been missing at all.

_*Flashback*_

_Hikari tried to blink through the fog that blurred her vision as she heard the faint sound a doorbell ringing from inside the house Sasuke had carried her to. Even though she couldn't see straight, she could tell that it was him. His presence was at the utmost importance to her. No matter the consequence._

_But why?_

_As she tried to control her thoughts she heard the front door open and a surprised gasp before a warm hand was placed on her head. "S-Sasuke? What's going on? What happened to Hikari?" It was her mother._

_"I think the carnival we went to was too crowded for her. She passed out when we were walking through." Sasuke's voice seemed to calm Hikari as she tried to peer through her unending blindness. She had been so messed up that she hadn't realized that her eyes were closed the entire time._

_"What's going on? Sasuke?" Hikari recognized her father's voice immediately as her mother rushed to calm the man. Apparently he thought that Sasuke had hurt her._

_"She fainted? I'll take her upstairs." Hikari felt panic set her body afire as she felt her body being shifted into the older man's arms. They were taking her away from Sasuke!_

_No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her body to move. She needed to stay with Sasuke. That was all that mattered right now._

_As she lay awake no later than a minute after her mother had changed her out of her clothes and tucked her into bed she felt helpless, as if she weren't entirely herself. She could feel tears trailing down her cheeks uncontrollably as she lay there unmoving. She needed to be near Sasuke so badly._

_And then she felt the overwhelming warmth of the person she wanted so badly pull her into his embrace._

_He had come to her._

_*Flashback End*_

Hikari frowned, unsure if she had dreamt that all or if it had truly happened. Had she really wanted to be near him that badly?

"Your father and I spoke to Sasuke last night when he brought you home." Her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts. The woman sighed, giving her a smile. "He told us that he's your new teacher. He's grown up so much. I forgot how much older he was than you." Hikari gave a soft moan in response as she lay her head on her arms. She didn't want to hear her mother's concerns about her spending time with the older male.

She felt her mother brush her hair out of her face, the woman continuing on. "Were you alone with him?" Hikari slowly sat up once more, looking at her mother with tired eyes.

"Naruto and the others invited us. They knew Sasuke too, you know." The woman pressed her lips, hearing the annoyance in her voice.

"I just want to make sure that he didn't do anything to have you end up like you had-"

"The only thing that changed about Sasuke is his appearance and his age. He wouldn't try to hurt me." Even Hikari was surprised at her sudden defensive tone. She shrank back slightly, her eyes on the table top.

"I know how much you trust Sasuke, but I just want to be sure. He's been gone for so long, and who knows what he was doing during that time?" Hikari did not respond and they sat in silence for a while. "I excused you from school today. I want you to rest as much as possible. Why don't you go lay down in the living room?" Hikari sat for awhile before rising and doing as her mother asked, lowering herself on the sofa.

As she lay she let her thoughts consume her. Why couldn't she remember anything? All her memories stopped after she and Sasuke had kissed again, and he had said...

_"We'll make a promise, Hikari."_

Hikari sat up quickly at her mother's words. She had said it just like Sasuke had. The woman frowned, standing in the doorway. "I have to go to work now. Your father will be home at six, but if not he'll call. I want you to promise me that you won't invite Sasuke over while we're not here. I don't want you to be alone with any boy, even if he is Sasuke."

Hikari frowned, pulling her knees to her chest as she gave the woman a nod. Her mother sighed, the sound of the door closing and locking soon echoing through the house. Hikari sat in silence for a few minutes before she switched on the TV, lying back down as she stared at the screen, despite the fact that she wasn't actually watching the movie.

She dozed off a moment later, feeling as if her thoughts didn't matter at the moment.

"What the hell are you watching?"

Hikari jerked awake at the male voice behind her, blinking the sleep out of her eyes before she peered at the TV. She blushed as she realized that the horror movie she had been watching before was now a girl-on-girl porno.

She blushed as she quickly changed it to a cartoon channel and flicked it off before turning, still a little too tired to realize that she should be shocked. Sasuke was standing in her living room. He moved over to the tired girl and sat beside her, taking her face in his hands as he peered at her face.

"You should feel better soon. It's just an after affect." She frowned, her brown eyes inquisitive.

"An after affect-?" Sasuke pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, leaving her speechless once he pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into the raven's eyes, the red orbs bringing back things long forgotten.

_*Flashback*_

_Hikari could still taste the blood on her tongue as Sasuke pulled away. An immediate feeling spiked in her stomach, and the need to stay close to Sasuke overwhelmed her. She gripped his shirt as she pressed her lips to his again, wanting him to hold her closer. When she tried to get him to wrap his arms around her waist he did not oblige. Instead he gripped her shoulders and pulled her away. Her breath came in short rasps as she struggled against his hold, unable to control herself._

_"Hikari, listen to me." She froze immediately. She couldn't disobey Sasuke. He was her master, the one that she would serve for the rest of her life._

_"No one comes between you and I; it's not much longer until I take you to my home. There you will be my bride and have my child. This is all that I ask of you." She had nodded profusely. She would do whatever she had to just to keep him happy._

_And when he carried her from the ride it seemed as if they were ghosts, as if no one had seen a them at all. And the moment before her eyes closed a final she could see the red glowing from his eyes. He was her future, and no one would stop him from reaping what he had sowed._

_*Flashback End*_

Hikari could remember the overall yearning, the feeling ridding her of every logical thought. As Sasuke held her close she thought of the promises they had made. Had she made it lucidly? Or had she been too worked up with what had happened before?

Then another thought came to her.

"I-You made me drink your blood! What the _hell_?"

Hikari pulled away giving the raven a withering look as he answered. "It's the Uchiha Blood Bind. It keeps a mortal mate to her master. _I _am your master." Hikari looked at him as if he were crazy. "When a mortal marries a demon and is brought back to the Netherworld there's a high chance that she can fall for another. Remaining faithful is difficult for mortals, especially when being seduced by someone much stronger than they are."

"Sasuke," Hikari shook her head. "_What the hell are you talking about_?" Hikari groaned, rubbing her temples.

He gave her a contemptuous look. "You still don't believe me?" Hikari pressed her lips.

"Sasuke, I've never come across another person claiming to be a demon before. Now my boyfriend is still claiming to be one after eight years? I've been seeing weird things, I think I might have been drugged, and I have no idea how you got into my house."

Sasuke shook his head. "I've told you the truth, Hikari. You'll believe me soon enough." He tugged at his black bangs as he lounged back on the sofa. "Once you've tasted my blood I can track you anywhere, though it is much harder in the mortal world. I can only pray that you're able to remain safe until I can take you back with me. It won't be another month before I can claim you as my mortal mate."

Hikari listened on absently as she questioned her boyfriend's sanity. It hadn't even been a week since they got together and he was freaking the crap out of her.

"My mother wants me to rest, which means you aren't supposed to be here. She doesn't trust you very much. Give me your number and I'll call you when I can." She handed Sasuke her phone, the raven thinking this over before doing the opposite of what she asked and placing _her _number into _his _phone. Possessive bastard.

He looked to her then, his charcoal eyes alight as she sat back on the sofa. "Bye, Sasuke." Instead of moving for the door he moved closer, pressing his lips to hers without a second thought. Hikari could in no way resist, losing all sense of rationality.

Sasuke took advantage of the moment by wrapping one arm around her, his free hand moving from her side and down towards the front of her jeans, ever so carefully unbuttoning and unzipping the fabric before he slowly ran his fingers down her front. His fingers made their way beneath the green silk covering her-

Sasuke groaned when Hikari kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall off of her and onto the floor. You would think that he would be prepared for hits like those, but he never expected _her _to want to hurt him.

"What the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?" Hikari quickly fixed her jeans, straightening her clothing.

"Stop acting like a horny teenager and I wouldn't do things like that!" Sasuke turned obsidian eyes towards her.

"Most girls would be pleased that someone would _want _to touch them! They wouldn't attack them-!"

Sasuke stopped when the sound of the front door opening sounded, Hikari's eyes widening when whistling sounded in the house.

"It's my dad. Stay down." Sasuke glared at her as she sat up, looking to the hallway just as her father passed.

He looked to her with a smile, his light brown eyes soft. "Are you feeling better?"

"I-I'm fine, daddy. What are you doing here? Mom said you were coming home at six." He nodded, moving to the kitchen as Sasuke growled, the prince never having been forced to sit on the _floor_.

"Shut up down there!" Hikari hissed, glancing to the kitchen. "Be a good boy and stay quiet like the good little doggy you are!" This caused Sasuke's eyes to flash red as Hikari looked to the kitchen again, her father emerging with a folder in hand.

"I forgot something that I needed for work. You'll have the whole house to yourself again. You like that, don't you?" Hikari nodded with a smile. It was the truth. She liked having the house to herself. It gave her time to reflect on things alone, which was practically impossible with her overly loving, extra protective parents.

Her father's beeper went off, causing the man to groan. "I have to get going now. Get plenty of rest."

"Bye, daddy." It wasn't until the front door was closed and locked that Sasuke pounced on her, knocking her back onto the sofa.

"A 'good little doggy'? You don't fear losing your life, do you?" Hikari narrowed her eyes on the boy.

"And apparently you don't either. Get off already." Sasuke ran his gaze over her face, his eyes falling on her lips. He was helplessly intoxicated with her taste.

He pressed his lips to hers again, the girl unmoving until his arms encircled her waist. She thought things over; maybe he would play nice this time. He ran his tongue over her lips, the girl parting her lips to allow him entrance.

Despite the fact that she had never actually kissed another person before, Sasuke was the best kisser she had ever been with. As his lips moved down to her neck she couldn't help but blush at the thought of where his lips could fall in the future.

Sasuke kept his pace slow, moving his lips to Hikari's once more as he worked at the buttons of her shirt. She didn't stop him at all, as she had let him do this before. How much could it hurt to let him go a little further than they had before?

Sasuke sat up slightly to remove his own shirt, unbuttoning the shirt agonizingly slow for Hikari. She couldn't say that she hadn't thought about seeing him shirtless before. She bit her lip as she lifted her hand, running her fingers over his perfect abs, the raven snickering as she did. She glared at him but didn't remove her hand. This was her first time being able to touch a shirtless guy! He could at least try to understand.

Soon he pulled her hand away, claiming her lips again as he moved her arms around his neck. She realized that Sasuke liked to be as close as possible.

When Sasuke reached to unclasp the light blue bra she wore his phone went off, causing him to growl as he pulled it from his pocket. Something always seemed to interrupt him when he managed to get this far. Hikari bit her lip as the man sat up, allowing her to do the same.

He placed the phone to his ear and didn't even have to speak before the other person on the line uttered a word.

"_Father would like to see you._"

Sasuke recognized Itachi's voice immediately. He sighed inwardly, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his free hand. "I'm on my way." They ended the call and Sasuke could only curse at the man inwardly as he lifted his shirt again.

"You're leaving?" He gave a slight nod, pulling his shirt on before moving in to kiss her again. He didn't bother to button his shirt back up as he stood, the girl giving a soft goodbye as Sasuke rushed out of the house.

Now she had time to wonder if she was going crazy or not.

As Sasuke strode down the long hall of his parents' home the double doors ahead opened for him on cue, as if his presence was known to all who were there.

He looked upon his mother and father who were all alone in the room save for Itachi, who stood nearby. It was sad to see that his brother, one of the prodigal Uchiha known to all had become nothing more than a slave under watch of the council. He couldn't help but feel for his brother, even though he did not show it.

The raven stopped before his parents, giving a slight bow. Despite the fact that he ruled over them now, he was forced to show respect to a former king.

"Sasuke," his father said, his tone as serious as ever, "There isn't much time left. You've wasted eight years of your life, years that you should have been looking for a bride."

Sasuke couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "I had to make sure that she was of age before I could make her my bride. She's already been sworn by blood. The only thing that we must wait for is the month of mating." That was the only time where a mortal could be brought to the Underworld. It was also the time where a child would be easiest conceived, meaning that enemy clans would have an easier chance of tracking the growth of an heir. They would have a better chance of attacking when the father was forced to be at the mother's side during childbirth.

"Then you understand how important this is for your position as clan leader? Without an heir you won't succeed." Sasuke could hear the mockery in his father's voice. He could tell that the akuma was still upset about being forced to leave the throne. He had been leader for hundreds of years, yet his reign had caused more enemies to come along for the Uchiha clan. The council hadn't been happy at all.

"I know everything that I should. I am the clan head, remember, Father? As soon as I have my bride I will begin the tasks that need to be done." And what a sweet thought it was to think of having Hikari at his side for the rest of eternity.

But right now being away from her was a huge risk.

Hikari sighed. Saturday night. She hadn't heard from Sasuke since Tuesday, and she wondered why he had gotten her number if he wasn't going to call at all.

Her parents had gone to a dinner hosted by a friend of theirs, leaving Hikari home alone for another two hours. Oh the joy of wondering where your boyfriend disappeared to for the last three days!

When a knock sounded at the front door she was off of the sofa in an instant. Maybe he was finally showing his face again.

"You finally decided to knock like a normal person-"

Hikari stopped when she looked down to find Tonza, the blue eyed boy giving her a wicked smile. "What are you doing here? Do your parents know that you're out this late? It's ten o'clock at night, Tonza!"

The boy rolled his eyes heavily. "Yeah, yeah, just take the stupid note so I can go back home. Kita won't leave me alone if you don't." Hikari took the note, frowning slightly. "_Ja ne_!"

With that the boy turned and moved down the drive. She looked up when she felt a gust of wind, only to find that Tonza was nowhere to be found.

She looked down at the note, finding her name written in a curvy cursive. Warily she opened it, pulling out the smooth white paper inside. Once unfolded it seemed as if the words were written in golden ink. That was the first time she had seen something like that. She took a breath before reading.

_Hikari,_

_I've watched for too long and I can't wrap my mind around your reasoning._

_Why have you chosen him? He is unworthy. He always has been, and I cannot force myself to go unanswered._

_Why have you chosen Uchiha? Why is he so much better than me?_

_I've tried expressing my love for you many times before, but I've always failed in the end._

_If I wait for you in the woods behind your home, would you come and explain to me what flaws I have that cause you to deny my advances?_

_I can only hope that you show the smallest trust in me. I would not try to hurt you in anyway._

_Not intentionally._

Even if Tonza hadn't delivered it himself and told her who it was from Hikari would have known it was from Kita. Would she be crazy to try and meet him? All he wanted was an explanation. After all, he had claimed that he liked her a number of times. It wasn't like he tried to force himself on her.

Hikari did not hesitate to leave the house. It would only be for a little while. He had said he wouldn't hurt her, though the 'not intentionally' had been noted.

She was forced to banish her thoughts of running back all together as she found herself in the clearing. In the middle of it all stood Kita.

With his pale skin he had an unearthly glow about him, and his crimson hair fell loosely about him, slightly darker than red eyes. He looked nothing like his younger brother. He looked up when she neared, noticing how weary the girl was.

"Hikari, you came." He seemed relieved, and she felt slightly calmer at that. Maybe he could be trusted.

"I did. You wanted to talk, right?" He nodded, unable to hide his nervous smile.

"I...I've known you for a long time now. Since we were in kindergarten." She nodded. He had been a very sickly child. He stayed home from school plenty of times and she had gone with her mother to leave him tea when he did. That was how they had met.

He seemed to be hesitant, and she could remember how shy he had been up until middle school. He had been sweet then. "I, um, I had a crush on you since then, but you never felt the same way about me."

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She admitted that she had been very naive as a child. She had believed her father when he told her that when someone said they had a crush on you they wanted to be your friend. She spent most of her time from first to fifth grade believing that many of the boys in her class just wanted to be her friend.

"I wanted to know why Sasuke was always good enough for you." He seemed to be frustrated with this, and that left her completely speechless. "I don't feel like he deserves you! He's selfish, possessive, and he doesn't give a damn about anyone else!"

She frowned. "I didn't know that you and Sasuke knew each other."

Kita laughed bitterly. "I've known him for the longest. I've never met anyone as selfish as him. He'll do anything he can to get where he wants to be, even if that means using someone."

Hikari had noticed how possessive Sasuke was. He had been since they were kids. "I've known Sasuke for a long time. He's been my first friend for the longest time-"

"I've tried getting close to hundreds of times! Sasuke did everything he could to keep me away from you. He hated me." Hikari couldn't help but help but frown.

"I've never seen you and Sasuke around each other. But if he's threatened you in any way I can't tell you that he hasn't tried to keep others away from me before-"

"Has he threatened anyone you knew? Has he told anyone that he would kill them if they came near you?" Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kita, I know you and Sasuke don't get along, but he's not as bad as you make him out to be. He's never done anything wrong to me before-"

"He's forced you into being his bride! Have you yet to realize that you've done things you never would have done yourself? He's controlled your thought countless times and you don't deserve a future that you were forced into!" Hikari began to regret coming there. She couldn't help but shake her head.

"Kita, I've never felt the way you felt for me. You've changed from the person you were when we were kids. Sasuke and I are together now, and I'm sorry that you don't like that."

Kita didn't seem to be listening. He appeared pained, and it was written all over his face. "K-Kita?"

The boy's hands moved to his head, the boy falling to his knees as he cried in pain. "Kita! Are you okay?" She quickly moved to his side, kneeling beside him.

She could see how badly in pain he was, and when she reached out to touch him she could see a noticeable change. His hair had darkened to an eerie black, and as he went silent she could tell that something was off.

She began to move away warily, only to have the raven grip her ankle. He turned black eyes towards her and she knew that he wasn't himself anymore.

"If I can't show you that I care about you more than Uchiha," His voice had deepened, and as he moved over her, the girl shocked into stillness, she could feel the dark intentions radiating off of him as he gave her a taunting smile. "I'll take what should be mine."

When Hikari regained her thoughts she was too late to try and struggle before he gripped both her wrists, placing them above her head.

"Actions speak louder than words, correct? Maybe I should show you what any other demon would do when a mortal woman denies them." With his free hand he held her face before pressing a kiss to her lips, so gentle that it weren't as if he was forcing it upon her at all. "You say I've changed, and I have, but only into the bastard that you want." He ran his finger down her neck and to the collar of her shirt, his nails having sharpened into what seemed like claws. His black gaze ran down and he wasted no time in ripping the fabric open. Hikari couldn't help the tears that blurred her vision. Was this really happening to her?

He chuckled darkly. "I haven't even done anything yet." Her body shook with fear, and she couldn't help but take notice of how much stronger he was than her when he held her wrists, or how vulnerable she felt when she thought about what was going to happen to her. It seemed he only marveled in her fear.

"I bet Sasuke's so sweet and protective when you're together. I bet you think being with him would be nice—"

When Hikari tried to speak his hand gripped her throat, causing her to choke on her words. "It's not nice to interrupt me when I'm speaking to you." He let out a soft laugh when her tears fled her eyes, his tight grip leaving heavy bruises on her neck. "Did you know that the Uchiha manor has rooms set a side just for 'secret' lovers of the clan leader himself?" He took his time ridding her of her clothing, as if wanting to embrace every second of it. "I'm sure Sasuke will have those rooms filled in no time. Uchiha's marry for an heir. No woman has ever been told that she's loved by one of them, and soon you'll just be the mortal that birthed the next leader of their clan. If you think that Sasuke cares about you you're completely wrong."

He had gotten her out of jeans already, admiring her body with a smirk. Hikari could feel her thoughts straying to Sasuke. What happened to the promise he had made her about protecting her?

"Didn't Sasuke say he'll know where you are after doing that stupid Blood Binding? Where is he? Where's the man that's supposed to protect you? Everything he told you has been complete lies—"

Hikari felt the weight of the other male leave her body in an instant.

_What just happened?_

She felt herself being lifted to a sitting position and pulled into a tight embrace. She turned weary wide eyes towards Sasuke, feeling relief fill her immediately as she let out a shaky sob.

"You weren't here." Her words caused him to look away. He hadn't been here. She had needed him and he wasn't there for her.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I'm here now." The raven turned his eyes towards the stirring male. He hadn't even noticed when Sasuke had come up behind him.

He groaned in pain as he gripped his head again, his black hair unchanging. He hadn't hit him hard enough. The Senju was worked up. Badly.

"Uchiha," Kita stood once more, a dark smile on his face. "It's about time you showed up. I thought that you would have gotten here sooner."

Sasuke gently released Hikari, moving before her. "You've gone too far, Kira." Hikari thought that she had misheard his words.

"How have I gone too far? I've told the truth, haven't I?" Sasuke gave Kita, or Kira, an intimidating glare, causing his smile to widen. "Why won't you tell her? All the ways you've controlled her with those eyes of yours."

"Hikari," She looked to Sasuke with wide eyes, "Go home. Get as far away from here as possible." She was still for a moment. What was he going to do?

"Now, Hikari!" Sasuke's voice startled, the girl, causing her to quickly collect her clothing and move out of view. What was he going to do?

"_Aniki_!" Tonza appeared out of nowhere, a heavy gust of when coming along with him. "Father wants to see you. Are you done crying to-" He stopped with wide eyes when he noticed the change in his brother's appearance. "K-Kira!"

Kita/Kira looked to his younger brother, patting his head with a friendly smile before looking to Sasuke. "We'll have to wait another time, Sasuke-_kun._ Father's calling." With a wave both he and his frightened brother disappeared, leaving Sasuke in the middle of the empty field with Hikari behind him, her gaze downcast. Sasuke glanced back at her. Had she seen them disappear?

And then he turned and looked directly at her. She hadn't. How else could he have shown her that he really was a demon?

Hikari watched as he stalked towards her, his eyes ablaze with anger. She had managed to get her jeans back on, but her shirt was ripped completely down the middle. When he was upon her he looked to the fabric she held closed, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Why would you come here?" She was surprised by his extremely cool tone, his head lowered and his bangs obscuring his gaze while his fists clenched.

"I-I didn't know. I didn't know what he would do. I thought he just wanted to talk to me—"

"Are you _insane_? Who knows what he would have done to you?!" She swallowed hard, swiping at her eyes for any stray tears.

"He asked me to explain to him why I wanted to be with you." Her answer caused him to calm slightly, though it was obvious that he was still upset.

He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, and led her back home, something they hadn't done since they had been kids. He was quiet as they trekked slowly through the trees and foliage, pausing and looking to her.

"We'll make another promise." _What was with this guy and promises?_ He turned to her, his dark eyes serious. "You stay as far away from trouble as possible and I'll be there whenever you need me. Right when you need me."

Hikari bit her lip. He really was protective, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. Sometimes it was what she needed to keep sane. "I promise. For the second time." His mood didn't change, but he gave her a quick nod, squeezing her hand before he continued to lead her away. She could feel their relationship thickening, and the bad things weren't on her mind right now.

Hikari gazed out of the window a week later. She was relieved that she hadn't seen or heard about Kita for a while. She could hear her teacher's lecture towards Naruto but couldn't focus on it. She had many other things on her mind.

"Which is why saying 'I'm doing well' is the correct way to respond to 'How are you', _Hikari_." The black-haired girl jumped when a large book was slammed onto her desk. _Uchiha-sensei_ narrowed his eyes at her, the light reflecting from his glasses. "How are you, Hikari-_chan_?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, causing the students around her to laugh. She blushed slightly. "I-I'm doing well, Uchiha-_sensei._"He smirked openly, lifting his book once more.

"Getting lost in your thoughts won't get you anywhere if you want to be successful in school, Hikari-_chan._" He looked around the room then. "Take out your books. You should have read chapter 5-7 for homework. Now...Ino-_chan_, sense passing notes to Sai in class is so exciting, why don't you summarize chapter five for me?"

Hikari watched the teacher walk around the room, as if this job really was important to him. He was an amazing actor if this wasn't serious, but then again, he needed to act like a teacher so he wouldn't get fired.

But Kakashi-_sensei _hadn't gotten fired yet.

She forced herself to pay attention the rest of the day, but there were things that she wanted to know.

Like the reason Sasuke and Kita hated each other so much.

Hikari watched as Naruto and Sasuke continued adding unnecessary things to the supposed "spaghetti" they were supposed to be making. After inviting a bunch of friends over they had complained that there was no food at all. Claiming that he was an amazing chef, Naruto forced Sasuke into the kitchen and together they were mixing random things that would make it "taste better". She ignored the way he talked about how his godfather had spiked the large container of juice his mother had made the night before, having Sasuke taste it and approve that he couldn't tell the difference. Apparently he was nervous about his parents getting his hands on a cup of any left over.

"Sasuke, who puts that much sugar in their spaghetti?" Naruto glared at her playfully, stopping the large amount of salt he had been adding himself.

"I told him to add that much. I'm the best chef around here! Watch me work." Naruto began stirring the concoction on the stove, telling Sasuke to add things here and there. It wasn't long before he claimed it was done.

Ino and Hinata joined the three in the kitchen and stared at the reddish-purple slop he had served in bowls for everyone but himself.

"Aren't you gonna try it?" Ino asked the blonde, who smiled proudly at his work.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry. Go ahead. I swear it's not as gross as it seems." Sasuke blinked twice at the food before pushing the bowl away, his response towards the food.

Hikari shared a look with Ino and Hinata before they lifted their forks, poking at the food.

"I-I think that it w-would be kind if we t-tried it for N-Naruto-_kun_." She blushed slightly, especially when the blonde smiled at her. Hikari stared hard at the mixture before licking her dry lips. She did not want to be doing this right now.

Slowly the three girls lifted a forkful to their mouths.

"EWW! NARUTO, this is gross!" Ino had spat it out as soon as it touched her tongue. Hikari and Hinata followed suit not long after, grabbing any liquid substance they could to get the taste out of their mouths.

Hikari mistakenly took Sasuke's cup for her own, the raven wincing as she began to down the glass. "H-Hikari..." It wasn't until it was practically gone that she realized the burn in the back of her throat. She spit the small amount she had, nearly getting Ino in the process.

"Naruto, there's something wrong with this! What the hell is wrong with it?" It gave her a horrible headache right away. Naruto bit his lip watching Sasuke move to the suddenly pale girl.

You can taste the alcohol? Sasuke said you couldn't tell!" He looked to the raven, who shrugged.

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol." Naruto groaned.

"This isn't good. Hikari has a low tolerance for alcohol, you know?" Sasuke raised his brow.

"It was just one cup." Naruto shook his head in a panic.

"No! I mean like…lower than Lee low!" Sasuke was completely confused.

"Who the hell is Lee?" No one bothered to answer his question when a flushed Hikari nearly fell out of her chair, only to be caught by the raven.

Sasuke made Hikari sit down once more. "What usually happens?" Hikari could swear that she was seeing things right now.

"Uh…dizziness, hallucinations, and it _might _make her a little...tipsy...But I wouldn't say a little..." Naruto continued to ramble on, the others ignoring him as they waited for Hikari to do something.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

She was not okay! She couldn't see straight, all of their yelling was giving her a headache, and she felt like she was about to fall down! What kind of stupid question was that?

She tried to voice her opinion, only to let out a faint groan. She unconsciously leaned into Sasuke, the raven holding her up before she fell down again.

"Why do you have spiked juice in the first place?"

"My uncle made it! My mom would be pissed because she would think I was wasting it and I can't tell her that it was spiked 'cause she would think I did it! I didn't think that anyone would chug a glass that big!"

Hikari listened to them go back and forth, her vision blurring until everything went black.

Sasuke paced Naruto's living room, glancing at the passed out girl on the sofa. Ino and Tenten had left, the blonde telling them that she would call her parents and tell them that Hikari was staying with them. There was no way they would let their friend get into trouble by letting her go home in her state. "You didn't say anything about fainting."

Naruto looked to Hikari, noticing the red flush across her cheeks. "She doesn't usually _drink _like that. At least she's not awake to-"

Both boys stopped as Hikari stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Sasuke, I need your help," she slurred, sounding less out of it than she really was.

The raven rushed to her side, pulling the girl up. "I'll take her to my place now. At least she's awake no-" Sasuke froze and Naruto's brow rose as Hikari not to briefly squeezed the raven's ass, giggling as she did so.

"That's the tipsy part," Naruto informed him, the raven casting him a glare as he unattached the girl's hands from his body and held her by the shoulders.

"Hikari, are you okay?" The girl only smiled, her blush spreading.

"Sasu, I don't think you're that happy to see me-" The raven hissed and jerked her hand away from where she cupped the front of his jeans, Naruto unable to hold in his laughter.

"She's so wasted. Hikari would never do something like that." Sasuke held both her hands by the wrists, dragging her towards the door. "Bye Hikari!"

The girl began to respond, only to have Sasuke slam the door shut on Naruto's laughter.

Sasuke had to practically carry Hikari into his large apartment, the girl a little too handsy for him. He wanted to be the one to chase her, but alcohol made her a completely different person.

Sasuke dropped her onto his bed and began to turn to get her a glass of water. The place was completely silent, no sound at all in the room save for Hikari moving on the large bed. Sasuke wondered why his room had gotten so quiet once he returned, and what he found caused the glass to nearly slip from his hand.

"H-Hikari..."

She always managed to surprise him, but this was different.

Hikari sat provocatively on his bed in nothing but her light blue underwear, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She beckoned him with her fingers, her brown eyes a light.

"Sasu, I want you right now."

Yeah…she was totally out of it.

Sasuke moved to his dresser nearby, pulling a large t-shirt out for the girl. "What are you doing? How can you be so drunk from one glass? Your alcohol capacity must be pretty low."

When he sat next to the girl and tried to hand her the shirt he didn't manage to keep his eyes away from her chest. He wished he could have watched her body fill out during her teen years. She had become a woman, if not in age then in appearance.

Hikari ran her fingers through his hair, looking him in the eye. Slowly she moved onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and being sure that they were chest to chest.

"Hikari, you don't know what you're doing. I hope you can sleep this off." Her response was a soft press of her lips to his, her arms winding tighter around his neck.

"Sasuke…why did you leave me?" His eyes widened slightly at her words. Though they were slurred her words hit straight home. She nuzzled against his hair, her brown eyes closing. "I wanted you to be here with me. I couldn't stop crying when you left me."

Her voice shook with emotion as she spoke, but she did not loosen her hold on him. He was silent as she continued.

"You were all I looked forward to. I felt like I lost everything that was important to me. I felt like I was going to die without you."

That had stuck him hard. How? She was showing signs of a mortal who had signed the blood pact. He tried to remember. What had happened the day that he had had left?

He then remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke watched six year old Hikari rush ahead of him, his ten year old frame following at his own pace. She looked so happy. He hated to wipe that look off of her face with what he had to say._

_He looked up at the highest tree in the woods, the shadow above watching closely. He had been watching him every time. Itachi gave a single nod, the younger raven looking back to Hikari._

_She had settled near a tree on her knees, reaching into a deep hole in the side of it. She grinned when she gripped something, pulling it out right away._

_She came away with something wrapped in a thick cloth, moving for him again. "My auntie gave this to me before she died in a car accident. I hid it out here so my Mama wouldn't try to lock it away in the display case in the living room. I was coming here the day I met you."_

_She unwrapped it gently, being sure not to bother whatever fragile item was inside. His brow rose when she revealed to him a glass figurine._

_Of herself._

_Not exactly herself, but a much older version of herself. She was carved to be wearing a kimono covered in elegant dragons and flames that snaked their way up the length of it. Her hair was very long, reaching the her feet, and on her head was the crown of a demon's mate._

_One with child._

_Sasuke was highly surprised. Did she have any idea what this was?_

"_Isn't she beautiful? My auntie said I'll see someone like this in the future. I was sad when she died that night. She always told me stories about demons and things like that, but nice ones though. They weren't mean like the ones Naruto and Kiba talk about."_

_Sasuke stared at the thing. "Hikari, I'm leaving."_

_It took her a moment to comprehend what he had just said. She frowned. "Now? Why do you have to leave so early?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm leaving for good, Hikari. I'm not coming back." She paused, shock evident on her face._

"_But why? Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke had steeled himself, but on the inside he was shaking with disappointment._

"_No. I have yo leave the mortal world forever. I'm not supposed to be here."_

_Hikari looked down at the glass in her hands. "But you're my best friend. I don't want you to leave. Can't you stay?"_

_Anger. Maybe anger would make her stop._

"_Stop acting like that! I have no friends! I'm not supposed to make friends! That word should have never been in my vocabulary! I have no best friend, and you should forget you ever knew me!"_

_His outburst had startled her enough to bring tears to her eyes. She stood silently, pain and shock on her face. He needed to end this sooner. He needed her to stay away, or else he would put her in more trouble. It was too dangerous to stay around her. Itachi said that she would get hurt. He did not want that._

_She outstretched her glass figurine. "You can have it. To remember me—"_

"_I don't want that!"_

_She gasped when he took the glass from her hand, breaking it in his own. He stared down at his hand in surprise and distaste. His blood was dark, nearly black. Why did he always let his false anger get the best of him?_

_He shook the glass from his hand, picking out the smaller pieces. He was surprised when a sobbing Hikari moved over to help him. He watched her silently, the girl gently dabbing at his hand with her cloth while her other hand cradled it. She paused when the wound began to heal instantly._

_Her touch had healed him again._

_But she pulled away before the cut in his finger could heal, and Sasuke only watch as a small bead of blood began to pool around it._

_He was surprised when she took his hand and placed his finger in her mouth, gently sucking at the wound. He watched her the entire time, never once taking his eyes away. She released him from her mouth slowly, her brown eyes earnest as she looked up at him._

"_Mama says that stops it from getting infected."_

_The simple words pierced Sasuke's heart._

_She was so innocent, so naïve that it hurt to know that he wouldn't see her again. It hurt to know that he would never be able to see the closest person to him._

_It hurt to know that he wouldn't be able to see his angel._

_All because of the selfish demons that would do all they could to steal another demon's potential mate._

_It wasn't fair. He didn't want to leave her. His fists clenched at his side._

_He wouldn't leave her forever._

_He stepped forward and before he knew it he had pressed his lips to hers. Hikari was still, her tear stained face a mixture of surprise and nervousness._

_Sasuke slowly parted his lips from hers, looking her in the eye with eyes that were now red._

"_I'm sorry that I made you cry, Hikari. I'll come back. That's a promise."_

_He kissed her once more, and before she could open her eyes he disappeared in a rush of heat._

_*Flashback End*_

"I waited for so long." He didn't realize that Hikari had begun crying. "I always went back. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that you really left me. I hated you for leaving me and sometimes I didn't want you to come back."

He paused at this. It hurt to know that. "But I could never hate you, Hikari. You know that, don't you?" He forced her to look at him, the girl's brown eyes wavering. "I promised you that I would come back, and I meant that with all I had. I love you."

She stilled immediately.

Sasuke never looked away from her. "I love you, Hikari."

She felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest. It was shocking. Somehow she had felt herself believing what Kita had told her about Uchiha males and love. But this…this was different. He had admitted.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

The raven kissed her lips, his tongue parting hers as soon as they met. She felt his arms snake around her waist and hold her closer, if possible. Their kiss was slow and passionate and as he slid his lips down her throat she released a shaky sigh, gasping when he began to suck at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"I found your spot, Hikari." His teasing tone surprised her slightly. Way to go and ruin such an emotional moment—

The thought left her mind immediately when she found herself on her back beneath the raven, the male holding himself above her on his hands and knees.

"I want you so badly…it hurts just thinking about it…" He leaned down to kiss her again, his hands caressing her sides and stopping at her panty line before moving back up to her bra.

Hikari bit her lip as he unhooked the back with skilled hands, slowly pulling the fabric from her body. She was nervous as his hands slid down once more, gripping the last bit of fabric on her body. Slowly it was slid off of her body, and she was revealed to him.

Sasuke rose from her slowly, taking her in. She had never felt so exposed, so open to someone before. He took his time taking her in, his dark gaze taking her in. She could have sworn that his eyes were glowing red in the dark.

He rushed down to kiss her again, removing his button down and dropping it to the floor. A soft moan left her lips when his fingertips caressed skin, moving towards her aching mound. His touches were soft and gentle. He calmed her with kisses as his fingers drew closer, gently running over waxed skin. Slowly he pushed a finger into her, and her sharp intake of breath was stopped by a pair of cool lips.

Slowly he moved his finger in and out of her, adding another finger. He worked to stretch out her depths, adding a third finger when the awkwardness she felt became pleasure and moans left her swollen lips. Sasuke watched her face contort in pleasure, want filling him immediately.

He loosened his jeans, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor. He never stopped his infiltration as he kissed at her neck, feeling her body begin to shake. He ran his lips down to her left breath, taking a taut nipple into his mouth. He sucked at her slowly, savoring the taste of her skin. He showed the same attention to her right breast, watching as Hikari's breathing sped, and soon she cried out at her climax.

He moved between her legs, pulling his wet fingers from her depths. Hikari's flushed face was lovely. He wanted to see every emotion he could place there. He would never want to place fear or pain on that face, not if it would push her away from him. Their lips parted once more, Hikari's gaze moving over the raven's body.

She ran her hands over his bare skin, taking in every line and curve there was. She released a nervous sigh when her fingers neared his waist, the girl stopping. She was too nervous.

Then the raven took her hands. His eyes remained on her face as he led her hands down, making her grip his hard shaft. Hikari reddened even more as she gently stroked his length. Sasuke steeled himself as her lax grip moved over him, her thumb running along the vein on the underside of his cock. She soon grew more confident in her touches, tightening her grip on him. His body began to shake and he cursed, causing the girl to pull away.

The raven let out a slew of curses that shocked the girl. Had she done something wrong?

Sasuke kissed her roughly, rolling the condom on quickly. He pulled away once more. "I don't think that I can control myself, Hikari. I feel like I'm going to go insane if I don't take you the way I want to right now." His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were shadowed by his dark hair. "But you're not ready for that. It's so hard to control myself right now." His body shook with want. "_See what you do to me?_"

He released a breathy laugh, finally lifting his gaze to her. Her eyes widened.

_His eyes really were red._

A beautiful crimson holding three black tomoe that seemed to spin into place. She had never seen anything so strange or appealing.

She took his face in her hands, gently kissing his lips. Sasuke relaxed slightly, allowing her to pull him closer. He placed himself at her entrance.

When he began to push into her pain shot through her body, causing her to tense immediately. Sasuke whispered sweet, calming words to her, relaxing her slightly as he continued to push in. When his shaft was fully sheathed in her heat he held her close, doing all he could to keep her with him.

Tears had fled her eyes immediately, but she forced herself to stay calm. He said that it would get better. She would believe him. She felt him leave kisses on her shoulders and neck, being careful to stay still within her.

She released a shaky sigh, looking to the red eyed male. "Move, Sasuke."

Her soft words barely reached his ears, but when he realized what she said he did as she asked.

He kissed her gently and lovingly as he slowly pulled out, pushing into her once more. Her breath caught as he moved, her fingers pushing into his hair. The raven watched her as he lengthened his thrusts, her moans growing louder each moment. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her closer, his lips at her neck.

Hikari had never felt so complete before. He shook her body with a force she wasn't used to, and at the soft sounds Sasuke made she felt closer to him, in ways that she hadn't realized that she had yearned for for years.

Sasuke pulled out to the tip before thrusting in again, causing her back to arch and her cries to grow louder.

He had found her spot.

He hit her again and again, enough to make the pleasure she felt unbearable. Her climax hit her full force as she cried out Sasuke's name the raven's thrusts quickening. His red gaze never left her face as her nails left marks in his back and her body shook with orgasm after orgasm. He would protect her. He would keep her safe with his life.

His lips met hers and he thrust into her heat one last time, both reaching their climax with a promise that stole both their thoughts. Hikari was in a complete trance, unable to move as pleasure consumed her, her tearful brown eyes on the perfect raven above her.

He was so ethereal, so inhuman in ways that she couldn't understand.

_She wanted to understand._

The red eyed raven gently pulled out of her and slowly took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Slowly he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers so softly that she could barely feel it.

The words he whispered against her lips stuck in her mind as fatigue consumed her, her eyes closing as he pulled her into his arms.

_I love you, Hikari. Only you._


	6. The War Is Nearing

I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I've had major changes in my life that I'm kinda upset about, but I'm supposed to have more free time. I got two hours less of school since I started going to a charter school. I was having bad anxiety (school refusal) and I couldn't get myself to go back to early college high school, and then going to normal school didn't work for me, so now I go to a charter. It's been much better for me too. Anixiety has been bad so I've had trouble focusing on things because I always felt like I had work to do or something, even though I didn't I just needed a little break and feel like I'm doing better.

I won't say that I'll post more often because I felt bad after I stopped posting again. Sorry. I'll try to improve. Another problem is coming up with what to put in between too much important points. I'm having difficulty coming up with what to do next. PM me if you have any ideas please. For both Seiryoku _and _Sanctuary. For Missing...I've got some but I just haven't gotten to that. I'm trying to get to it. For Just Awake I'm trying to post chapters for the first stories and get one done so I can focus on that one more too. Next chapter will involve more Naruto and a new character is introduced also.

**So I watched this movie called Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki**, and it made me cry like a baby. It's the sadest and sweetest movie ever. The story is awesome and then sad and you want to cry and then the ending theme just stabs you straight through the chest. It still want to cry when I think about it. You should really watch it.

**I haven't checked PMs yet, **so please give me a while to do that too. I decided to try to focus on updating Missing and want to work on that first.

**I had to make a change about the last chapter of Sanctuary.**

Mating is a** month **away. Meant to change it but looked over it I guess. I needed more time to put things in. Sorry again.

Things will pick up after this chapter too.

* * *

It was warm.

The solid form she lay against was comforting, so much that she did not want to move away from it. She nestled closer, feeling the figure shift slightly. And then there was a soft chuckle, one that was barely audible.

"_I would think that you would attack me right now for what happened._"

And then she stilled. Slowly she opened her eyes, lifting her gaze to the person that made her feel so comfortable right now.

Sasuke…

His obsidian eyes held her gaze held her brown ones as he kept his hold on her. She blushed from the intensity, lowering her gaze until she realized—

_She and Sasuke were completely bare._

Her face flushed even more, and he gently lifted her face by the chin. "I want to see your face, Hikari. Don't hide from me."

Sasuke watched her with lidded eyes, slowly lowering his lips to hers. Her breath caught when his lips touched hers, soft and gentle, so different from the strong, beautiful raven that held her. His other hand gently caressed her side beneath the blanket, and slowly she allowed herself to be placed on her back, the raven holding her tight as he took her once more.

The extremity of being so close to Sasuke brought back every thought and feeling of the night before, parts that her foggy mind hadn't been able to process before. To be able to speak his name in such a way, to be able to have someone you cared so much for hold you close…

It was something that she wanted to remember forever.

She heard the raven curse outside the door after she locked him out, holding tight to the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

She bit her lip as she looked around the large bathroom, her gaze falling on herself in the mirror. She lifted a shaky hand to the love bites that covered her neck, flushing. Sasuke had put them there.

She showered quickly, blushing every time she came across some sort of mark left by the raven By the time she worked up the courage to emerge in nothing but a black towel the raven was nowhere in sight. On the bed she found a light blue sundress, ankle length with a ribbon that tied at the back. Matching flats rested at the foot of the bed, and a bottle of cocoa butter. They type that she used.

She looked at the label, surprised that he already knew. She could help but want to look around. She used the lotion and dressed quickly, leaving the shoes where they were. She stepped into the closet, biting her lip. Inside wasn't much clothing, as if he didn't plan on staying long, but what caught her eye was the women's clothing there. By the looks of things they all still had their tags. They were expensive looking, so nice and elegant that she wouldn't be caught dead in them. In the bathroom under the sink she found a number of care products that she used, and when she snuck downstairs she found the entertainment center filled with DVDs of movies she enjoyed.

He had prepared this place especially for her. She startled when she was tapped on the shoulder, turning to look up at Sasuke. His hair was wet, meaning he must have showered in the other room she had bypassed. He watched her, lifting the shoes that she had left behind.

"What's wrong with you?" She shook her head, accepting her shoes and moving to set them in the genkan. Sasuke shook his head. How could she walk around with no shoes in a place mortals had set foot in barefoot? He left his on, much to her dismay.

"Are you hungry?" She blushed when he looked to her, shaking her head. She froze when her stomach growled, flushing in embarrassment. Sasuke smirked. "I'll call for something."

So they were in a hotel…Hikari continued looking around. By the time he returned she had settled on the sofa, flipping through the channels. When he sat beside her he reveled in seeing her stiffen. He moved over soundly, dropping an arm on the back of the chair behind her.

"If you want to, I could take you right here—"

Sasuke grunted as he landed on the hardwood floor, his hands at his nose where Hikari's _fist _had just landed. He released a low growl, only to have the girl ignore him as there was a knock at the door. She stood, answering and accepting the tray with a thank you.

She turned and closed the door, only to bump into the raven. He glared at her, but she only glared back. "You're the biggest pervert I've ever met." He took the tray from her and wheeled it into the living room, and there they shared their breakfast, in silence even though curiosity was eating at her.

* * *

"Why did you leave?"

Sasuke looked to her when she asked him this, glancing back at the road as he drove towards her home. He was talking the long way, his left hand resting on her right.

"I had to go back where I belonged." He didn't think that she would believe him anymore than she did now. Sometimes he wished he could just show her what he meant, but she had never been easy to convince.

"Did you live away from your parents? I never met them, you know?" He could hear the slight disappointment in her voice. She had gone as far as to introduce him to the people closest to him, yet he hadn't met a single family member of his.

"I…I did live with my parents, but my brother and I always went away for training. We had to get stronger." Hikari frowned, but she didn't question what he was training for.

She looked down at her hands. "I didn't know that you had a brother." Sasuke looked to her then, the car stopping before her house. It seemed her parents were inside.

She picked up her bag, giving him a small smile. "I'll talk to you later." He pulled her back by her wrist, crashing his lips onto hers. Hikari reddened, but slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke held her there until he felt her relax completely. He loosened his hold and looked her in the eye.

"I will let you meet my family. I'm just worried about how you would feel about them." He was slightly surprised when Hikari laughed.

"What? Are you afraid that they'll embarrass you?" Sasuke nearly sighed out loud.

"If that's what you would call it." Hikari smiled, feeling somewhat more relieved.

She moved out of the car and up the driveway, casting a final glance at the raven's car before he sped off into the late afternoon.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, no matter how badly she tried.

Hikari tossed and turned, yet sleep was the last thing on her mind. Her body ached all over. She curled within herself, licking her lips as heat consumed her. She had never felt so disoriented in her life.

Three days; it had been three days since she had heard from or seen Sasuke, and it felt horrible, nearly _painful_, to be away from him. She wanted to cry. She felt like dying. She would do anything to get the pain to go away.

Hikari gently rubbed the large bulge of her belly, feeling the small life inside release a wave of chakra that could overpower her own. Where was its father? Why had he been gone for so long?

Rustling behind her caused her to still. She held her breath. A robber? A kidnapper? A murderer?

She startled when a hand was placed on her shoulder, rushing from the bed to face who stood there. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke?"

The raven moved forward, and she noticed that something was wrong. His eyes were glowing a crimson red, never wavering as he moved out of the shadows. She gasped.

His hand clutched at his chest, blood covering his shirt and hands. He staggered forward before falling, landing onto the hardwood floor.

"Sasuke!" She rushed to his side, kneeling next to him. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were squeezed shut, as if the pain he felt was unbearable. Hikari removed his hand, grabbing the blanket from her bed and holding it there in its place.

She hadn't realized that she had been calling for help as loud as she could, willing Sasuke to keep breathing. Her eyes shut as she tried to hold back tears. He couldn't die, not when they had been together for such a short time.

_Not when she was having his child._

Hikari startled when someone shook her roughly, the vision before her eyes fading until Sasuke was no longer lying before her. It was like he had never been there at all.

She turned wide eyes to her father, the man's face etched with worry.

"Hikari, are you alright?" As her mother pressed her hand to her forehead his answer came quick.

"You're burning up, Hikari. We need to get you to the hospital." The fevered girl did not hear her words. Her face was flushed, and her eyes grew glassy.

_She needed to see Sasuke. She needed to be with him again._

* * *

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides. The tomoe in his red eyes spun violently in his crimson orbs, and he watched the numbers marching towards his empire. They had attacked sooner than he had thought.

"What will we do, Sasuke-_sama_?" Shikamaru stood behind him, watching the clash before the walls of Oto.

"Reinforce the fortress. I'll be bringing my bride sooner than I thought."

The lazy akuma yawned, turning. "All this fighting is troublesome." With that he disappeared in tendril-like black shadows, leaving the king to contemplate his next move.

He would have to do all he could to protect his love.

* * *

A nurse startled when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere before the closed hospital door, her eyes wide. Sasuke looked at her strangely, as if she were the crazy one.

She rushed away and left the raven, a slight frown marring his emotionless face. He lifted a hand and knocked, coming face to face with Hikari's father.

"Sasuke-_san_, I didn't know that you were coming." The man was very civil...nog, _cold_ despite the small smile on his face.

"I heard what happened and wanted to make sure that Hikari was okay." The man gave a nod.

"She's tired. She really needs to rest." Sasuke would not leave.

"Can I see her?"

"She's asleep right now, Sasuke—"

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked past the man before him, his eyes falling on the pale figure on the bed. He carefully moved past Yuki and over to the bed, allowing the girl to embrace him. Up close he could tell that Hikari had taken on a pale tint, and there were dark circles around her eyes.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't left the mortal world she would be fine. He wasn't supposed to leave her in another world after the blood binding. It was never a good thing to do.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke frowned. He should have been asking her that. He looked to her worried face, feeling the humor of it all.

"No, are _you _alright?" She pressed her lips, holding to his hands.

"I've been hallucinating for a few days. I keep seeing things, and they seem so real…I thought that you had been hurt." They hadn't realized that her father had left the room.

Sasuke listened to her soft voice, his brow twitching. He hadn't known that his absence would bring on hallucinations. That wasn't normal. "I'm here now. You'll be better in no time."

Hikari laughed breathlessly. He could see color returning to her face slowly. "What are you? My doctor?" He smirked back at her.

"We can play doctor now. First let me make sure that that blush spreads in all the right places—" He reeled as the hand that had begun to lift her hospital gown moved to his blazing red cheek. "I was kidding!"

"It didn't seem like it." The raven glared at the pouting girl, but it soon gave way to the smallest of smiles, nearly unnoticeable. Hikari's eyes nearly widened at the sight.

He took her hands once more in his own, his charcoal gaze lifting to her brown ones. "I've waited for the longest to understand why I felt so different around you. Now I realize that...you're my angel, Hikari."

Hikari stared at the raven, unsure of what to say.

And so she laughed. It was what she always did when she got so nervous she felt like she might burst. Sasuke only watched her, that small barely-a-smile smile still on his lips.

"You changed since you aged, you're a lot more_...understandable _with your words now. You used to use all those big words and I had no idea what you were saying. You were too proper for a ten year old. You must of learned a lot while becoming a teacher_."_ Sasuke was unamused.

"Not really. I'm not a real teacher." Hikari frowned.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke loosened the zipper of his jacket, sighing.

"I've never gone to that place mortals call 'college'. I don't have a degree and I don't know half the crap I'm talking about when I'm teaching. I touch the book you've been assigned and know everything I'm supposed to tell you about it. It's a gift, really."

Hikari stared at the man. "Isn't that a federal offense?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really look into the _law, _Hikari." He said this as if _she_ had just committed a crime.

"Well, how did you get a job at the school?" Sasuke shrugged.

"My advisor is a genius, in humane and demonic ways. He knows everything that's needed to be known. It isn't very difficult creating a bachelor's degree in literature. You know that I've only read books since I've started this career? Where I'm from we use scrolls. They're so much more useful. They're filled with jutsu, not fairy tales that make no sense."

Just listening to him gave her a headache. "Sasuke…" He looked at her. "You're a complete psycho."

"No. My brother is. I haven't been tested yet."

Hikari huffed. "Let's talk about something different."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, taking a seat in the chair her father had abandoned. "I was wondering…"

Hikari waited as his face went serious, his hand moving up to hold hers once more. "What would you think if I told you that I wanted you to come away with me?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

His gaze was intense, and for a moment she swore she could have seen the dark orbs flash red. "I don't want your life to be in danger."

She was highly confused. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? How could you put my life in danger?"

He laughed bitterly. "I keep forgetting that you don't believe a thing I say about being a demon."

She tensed slightly. _This again? _She had thought it was a childhood thing, something Sasuke would grow out of when they were older, but…he seemed so intent on convincing her that he was…a _demon_.

She thought it best to stay off of that topic. "My life isn't in danger, Sasuke. I mean, I'll be here another night and everything, but you're here, so what could possibly go wrong? It's not like Kita is going to come knocking down the door."

She was surprised to see the raven stiffen. "I…will you let me stay with you tonight?"

Hikari smiled, squeezing his hand. "Sure. I don't mind." He gave a nod, and just as he did the door opened, her father in the doorway.

"Visiting time is over soon. I would like to see my daughter. I think it's time that you left, Sasuke-_san_." Hikari began to speak, only to have the raven stop her.

"Thank you for allowing me to see her, Aino-_san_." He stood from his chair, shocking Hikari. Hadn't he just asked her if he could stay? She watched the raven leave the room, leaving her with her father. She smiled at her dad, the man returning it as he moved over.

"You look better, much better than you had when I left you. Sasuke didn't do-" He rethought his question before he would upset her. "Your colors returned and everything." She frowned. She hadn't realized. He moved to her side, embracing her. "I wish I could stay with you, but I have to work soon. Your mother will be by tomorrow. Will you be okay?"

She released her father from the hug, pursing her lips. "Sure. I can survive the dark, empty room and the…" thunder sounded outside, causing her to stiffen as she forced a smile. "the thunder."

He noted the shakiness of her last two words, frowning. "I thought you weren't afraid of the dark anymore."

Hikari swallowed hard. "Of course I'm not. It's just an _epic phobia._" The man smiled, squeezing her hand as a nurse alerted him that it was time to leave.

"I'm sure the thunder won't hurt you. You'll be fine." She watched the man leave after a while and sighed as a nurse wished her goodnight and flicked off the light.

Leaving her alone in the dark with nothing but a dim lamp in the corner.

Hikari sank further onto her bed, pulling her blanket up over her shoulders as she turned onto her side with her back to the window. Who said thunder wasn't the sound of a giant monster ready to reach into her window and kill her?

She forced herself to close her eyes and smirked at her childish thoughts, stilling when the bed dipped behind her. Arms wrapped around her bed and the warmth caused her breath to catch. She knew who this was.

She turned and pressed her forehead against Sasuke's chest as he held her close, pulling the blanket over the both of them. His soft breathing warmed her skin and all thoughts of her fears left her. Maybe thunder wasn't so bad when you were able to hold on to someone this way every night.

Sasuke inhaled her scent and tried to hold it to memory. He wanted to keep her close. He wanted to keep her safe from the danger that he had caused her. He held her so tight he could have suffocated her, but he just needed to be sure that she was always there with him. He would never, _never _let anyone harm her. He would lose his life to save her.

She gazed at him in the dark, a slight gasp escaping her lips.

"Your eyes have changed, Sasuke." She gently ran her thumbs under his blazing red eyes, seeing the passion that burned deeply within them. She began to smile at the raven, amused at the show of worry on his pale face before his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. He moved above her, holding her there until he released her for air.

"S-Sasuke..." She sighed slightly as he ran his lips down her neck, tightening his arms around her.

"I'll protect you, Hikari. I won't let anyone harm you. Never."

* * *

Hikari was glad to be home. Sitting in a hospital bed was boring, not to mention the soreness of her behind.

She stretched as she moved up the drive, her father on the phone behind her.

"How could this have happened? She was never sickly…yes, I know that she's weaker, _aniki_, but…Yes, I'm sure. I just don't think that it's safe to leave Hikari behind. Who knows how long I'll have to be there? And I can't let her miss so many days of school if she comes with us-ah-_hai..."_

She frowned then as she stepped into the house, her mother close behind. Her father sighed behind them.

"No, _aniki_, that's not true! I care about her and you know that. I just don't think that this is necessary…I love her too, but..." The man blanched and his shoulders slumped. "Alright! I give in, Daisuke. Fumiko and I will be there soon."

The man ended the call with a sigh. Hikari was never one to hide her curiosity. "What was that about?"

"Your uncle Daisuke wants your mother and I to come over to help him take after our..."

Hikari waited.

"Our pet cat." Hikari reeled.

"The old one you had since you were fifteen? That thing is like a hundred years old!"

Her father rubbed his neck. "Thank you for acknowliding my feelings about my age, sweetheart." Her mother smiled as she moved for the kitchen.

"How long does he expect us to stay? I'm sure Hikari will be fine for a week or so." Her father shook his head.

"He wants us to stay for a month. That's how much longer the vet says she has." Fumiko reeled, spinning on the man.

"A _month_? Your brother really is insane! _**Do you think I have time for that**_?!" Yuki lifted his hands in defense.

"Don't shoot the messenger. And my brother is _not _insane. He's just a little out of it after he fell out of the tree that time."

Hikari moved into the living room, checking her phone for any missed messages. There wasn't much, just her friends checking in on her. She sighed at the thought of having to go to school tomorrow. Maybe staying in the hospital and out of school wasn't so bad. She glanced around. Tripping over the rug and hitting her head was a valid excuse. She frowned. But could she get a concussion that easy...?

She shook the thoughts from her head. Sasuke's crazy was rubbing off on her. Hikari texted each of them back before lying back and watching TV, oblivious to her parent's conversation about her uncle and his insaneness. Dinner consisted of her mother giving her a number of things she had to do while they were away and her father warning her about boys and the reasons they were "lecherous villains", and then it went to listing people who could watch over her while they would go away and why she shouldn't let any boys (as in Sasuke) come over.

That meant most of the time she was drawing pictures in her potatoes with her fork and wondering why milk was so _white_.

By the time she got to bed she was insane with fatigue and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed. But it wasn't as comfortable as sleeping beside the raven.

* * *

Hikari was highly surprised to be sitting beside Sasuke the next morning, even more so when she found that her _mother _invited him over. They could hear them from the hall.

"Are you sure that we should do this?"

"It will be fine, Yuki. I'm sure that he's our best bet. Everyone else we've asked isn't able to. He's very protective. I doubt he would let anything happen to her. Now come on."

They duo looked up when the couple entered the room. Hikari's father was slouching, as if upset. "Sasuke-_san_, I'm sure Hikari hasn't been able to tell you, but her mother and I are going away for a while. We were…wondering…if…you would watch over her while we're away."

Hikari had the right to gape.

Fumiko continued then. "Our friends and neighbors won't have the chance to check in on her, so we were hoping that you could keep an eye on her. Just stop by every now and then to make sure that she's safe."

Sasuke's eyes had widened somewhat. He hadn't expected this at all. His eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously. "I thought you didn't like me."

Yuki reeled. "Well, it's not that. It's just that you're male and I have a daughter. I wouldn't say that I hated you though. I'm just…wary."

Fumiko rolled her eyes at the older man. "It would be nice if you could transport her to and from school also. Would you help us, Sasuke-_san_?"

The raven looked to Hikari, as if waiting for her to tell him that this was a trick. She shrugged, causing him to look to her parents once more. "Hn."

Hikari smirked when her parents still waited for an answer. "That's how he says yes. Sometimes." Her parents 'oh'ed, her father checking his watch.

"We should get going. Thank you again, Sasuke-_san_." The two adults hugged Hikari, who wished them a safe flight and told them to tell her uncle she said hello. She watched them leave in the packed car from the window, sighing.

"Where are they headed anyway?" She looked to Sasuke, who stood behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"To a cat funeral." She didn't give him the chance to question her as she stood, moving for the kitchen. "_Ne_, tomorrow's Monday. Care to give us a day off?" Sasuke smirked, accepting the bottle of tea she offered him.

"On a test day?" Hikari frowned, the raven smirking. "A test over that book you're reading. Whatever it's called. She scowled at him.

"You don't care about your job at all do you?" He moved over taking her face in his hands.

"I'm only here for you." He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer as she reddened. She couldn't help but think about what had happened _that _night.

She quickly pulled away, biting her lip as she grabbed her drink and moved for the living room. Sasuke watched after her, his smirk widening. Of course she wouldn't be as pliant as he had hoped. She was Hikari for...(he paused to think of a demon lord) for_...his? _sake_._ It wasn't as easy to convince her of things anymore.

Sasuke sighed. Little Hikari had been so much easier to persuade to believe that he was always right.

_*Flashback*_

"_You're stupid."_

_Sasuke scowled at the pouting girl crouched beside the tree, refusing to move from that spot. Just because he had given her an answer._

"_You asked what a kiss was like so I showed you. Don't get mad at me just because you're nervous."_

_Hikari stuck her tongue at him, plopping down on her behind. There was a blush spread across her cheeks, and Sasuke wouldn't admit that he thought she was cute._

_Her pout deepened. "Well, you should've asked first."_

"_Che. You don't understand relationships at all." She was silent for a moment._

"_You're supposed to be nice after. Not say that I'm an idiot for not knowing." Sasuke looked to her and sighed. Why did she have to get sad so easily?_

_"I'm sorry."_

_He moved over to her, offering his hand. She accepted it and stood, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. He hated how nervous he felt every time he upset her, as if she wouldn't want to be around him anymore when he did something wrong._

"_Can I kiss you, Hikari?"_

_Her eyes widened, but slowly she gave a nervous nod, her face flushing completely. Sasuke moved closer, stopping before her and taking her hands. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers._

_And he felt the cold stone in his chest begin to thaw out and beat once more._

_Their lips parted and the girl blushed again. "No one can kiss you. Only I can. Understand?" She gave a nod, tightening her hold on the doll she held. Slowly he took her hand, still trying to get accustomed to the action, and led her deeper into the woods where only they could go._

_*Flashback End*_

He followed her away, settling beside her on the sofa. She began to think to herself for a while, only to pause when the raven took her hand.

"Can I kiss you, Hikari?" Her eyes widened, and the memory of those words caused her to redden upon impact.

"C-cut it out!" Sasuke smirked, leaning in closer.

"Is that a yes or no?" She flushed as he moved closer, placing his hand on her knee. She found herself up against the armrest, unable to get away from the male. Sasuke leaned in closer, pausing when their lips were inches apart. "Are you mute for the rest of the day? It's the first time since I've returned that you managed to keep your mouth shut for more than twenty seconds."

Her brow twitched and she smacked him in the arm. "Shut up, _baka_!" His smirk widened.

"_Yare yare_...such a sadist today, aren't you? I have a few things we could use back at my place, but I assure you that I won't be the one that's tied up."

Hikari had never been so red. She quickly stood before the raven could lean in, his eyes narrowing on her.

"I just want a kiss, Hikari." He took in her flushed appearance, his eyes flashing red. "You didn't deny me when I asked the first time."

She turned away, unable to stop her heart from beating so fast. Sasuke stood then, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine then. If I can't have a kiss then...what about a hug?" She frowned. He had always said 'embrace' when they were younger. It seemed weird coming from his lips now. Slowly she turned, running her gaze over his smirking face.

"Just a hug, bastard." She moved closer, slowly circling her arms around his neck in a wary manner before she laid her head against his chest. He held her tight, the girl sinking into his touch slowly. His fingertips ran up and down her covered spine, sending chills throughout her body. She lifted her head from his chest, looking into deep pools of red as slowly he leaned down, her eyes closing as their lips met.

Sasuke parted her lips with his tongue and Hikari's arms moved around his neck. Their tongues moved in an intricate dance and Hikari felt heat consume her; she felt want take over her entire being.

_Why hadn't this happened before?_

She felt Sasuke's hand run down her side before stopping at the front of her shorts. She felt him begin to loosen the button, and she wanted nothing more than to let him continue. He slowly began to loosen the zipper and push his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Hikari felt like she couldn't breathe, and she held him tighter to herself, struggling to catch her breath as he began to suck at her neck. Sasuke watched her with a heated gaze. He wanted to see her face contort in every form of pleasure he could manage. To finally have her, to be able to hold her after so long...

The shrill of the house phone pulled Hikari out of her reverie. She pulled away from the raven, moving onto the sofa to reach the phone.

"_Mochi mochi? _Oh, Naruto-_kun_..._Hai_, they left a few minutes ago. They asked Sasuke to look out for me...Heh, no, he hasn't tried to rape me-No, Naruto! No! No parties! I don't even _know _how to throw a party...I don't need your help to either!...Eh? H-hai. He's right here...Fine. I'll tell him...Talk to you later, Naruto."

She ended the call and fixed her shorts, hesitating before turning to Sasuke. "N-Naruto says you're a bastard." She was blushing as she glanced at him, the raven slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Hn." Hikari stood from the sofa, facing him. "What now?" She tapped her lip, thinking back to what she had had planned.

"Oh! I need to go grocery shopping!" Sasuke's brow rose. Hikari pulled him towards the genkan, slipping into her canvas shoes. "We're nearly out of everything! I guess I should buy more for you too because if you're still the way you used to be then you still eat a lot. I think you could keep up with Naruto if you wanted to."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I could eat way more than Naruto." Hikari looked back at him as she opened the front door.

"It wasn't a bad thing or anything. You don't have to get so offensive...Don't tell me you still try to compete with Naruto-_kun_. That was resolved a long time ago, remember?"

Sasuke grimaced at that. Never would he have an eating contest with the blonde idiot. Puking up his lungs was not something he had thought would happen, nor having a tie with the blonde.

Hikari urged him towards his car, pushing the thoughts from his mind as she went over the list of groceries she would need.

* * *

Hikari stared.

He had been staring at the label for five minutes now.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..."

He continued to stare. "Tomato daifuku..." Hikari moved to his side, looking down at the label.

"_Hai. _It's cherry tomatoes covered in mochi and sweetened with mirin. They're good, you know?" Her eyes widened when she looked at him and saw the torn expression on his usually unreadable face.

"T-this can't be happening..." Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with it? Come on, I can just make onigiri with tomato, right? No...problem..." Sasuke practically crushed the container in his hands as he turned to her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is it possible...for me to hate something that I like because of this?" Hikari sweat dropped at the male.

"It's just a sweet, Sasuke. Come on. Leave it." She managed to work the container out of his hands and pull him after, pushing the basket alongside her. "Stop acting all gloomy. It's not like you'll like everything with tomatoes in it, _baka_."

He grunted as the moved towards the parking lot. "Whatever. Just make sure you make the onigiri right."

Hikari reeled. "How dare you! I can make onigiri just right. you bastard! You've got nerve, you know that-!"

Her eyes widened when she found Sasuke's lips on her own. He still held her chin as he pulled away, and she could see the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Your temper amuses me, Hikari. I can't help but let you get away with things like this. For now." She made a face at him.

"Stupid bastard." Sasuke only smirked as he moved into the car. Hikari stilled. "At least help me put the groceries inside, you idiot!"

* * *

Having Sasuke around more often was...normal.

It felt like he had always been there from the beginning. He would stay at least three nights of the week, listening to her talk on and on about random things. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him things even she didn't know about herself. She wanted to confide in him everything she could think of, no matter how much it had embarrassed her before. She remembered things she had forgotten long ago, and it wasn't long before she told him that too.

Hikari could sit with him for hours, and despite his silence she knew he was listening to every word she said, despite it's irrelevance. She felt like he would never get tired of hearing her speak; he would never grow bored of her.

Sasuke was so much more mature than she recalled. He was wise, more so than she thought possible. He knew what to say when she would have panicked, and she realized this after only a week with him.

Hikari smiled back at the male as she opened the front door, holding the bag of sweets the raven had gotten her in her arms. "I didn't know you were coming. You could have called, you know? What if I would have gone to Ino's-"

She froze, the bag falling from her hands as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

"S-Sasuke..."

The male moved forward, stepping before her. His gaze was steady. "Go upstairs, Hikari."

The girl looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing twice before she managed to get words to come out.

"H-how did they get in, Sasuke-?" The male lifted a hand, silencing her.

"Don't worry about that. Go upstairs." Sensing the seriousness in his voice she collected the things from the bag and moved away, moving up the stairs quickly.

The male closed his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. Silence rested around them and no one spoke a word.

"Sasuke...my son, I'm beginning to think that you take your position for granted."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, spinning crimson falling on the three ravens sitting leisurely in the room. "You have ten seconds to tell me why you've come here."

Hikari paced her room silently, gently biting at her lip. She had never seen them before, but she knew that Sasuke shared at least one trait appearance-wise with them.

She wondered how they had gotten in. Sasuke couldn't have let them get ahold of a key or something...

She heard fierce yelling downstairs, and she knew that it was Sasuke's voice. She had no idea what had bothered him so much.

Fugaku Uchiha set down the cup of tea Mikoto had given him, turning red eyes to his youngest son. He was strong, that much he knew. The raw strength bleeding off of him at the moment could come close to matching Itachi's.

"Our home is nearly in war. What makes you think that playing around in the mortal world will fix what's happening there?"

Sasuke took the cup MIkoto offered him, setting it on the table without a care. His eyes were focused on his father, never once wavering.

"What gives you the right to dictate to a king, Fugaku?" The man stiffened slightly as Mikoto kept her gaze down, Itachi keeping his silence where he stood silently by the entrance to the living room. The oldest male's eyes narrowed, and his fists tightened.

"Our world is at war. The Nara boy cannot give commands you send from here! He is not their leader. You are failing your kingdom. Return to the Netherworld and rule as you are supposed to-"

"_Korosu_."

The man froze immediately, and even Mikoto looked at him with wide eyes. Sasuke's face showed no remorse, no hesitation in his words.

"I wouldn't hesitate at all. You don't understand that I am your leader and I dictate what happens in my province. Your rule has ended, Fugaku. Learn to respect your leader or consequences will come."

Sasuke couldn't explain how it felt to see the shock on the man's face; the man that had always said he was not good enough to be his son. The man that had called him weak and useless. For years he had waited for this moment. He watched the man for years. He knew Fugaku feared that he would betray him. He had watched his youngest son surpass him in multiple ways, but now Sasuke would show him the strength that he no longer had.

"Leave here and never return. Heed my warning, Fugaku. I have a lot to do." The man stood fiercely, Mikoto standing with him.

"You speak to your father that way, Sasuke? I don't know what to think any longer." At his words Sasuke only smirked, riling the man even further. "We're leaving, Mikoto."

"_Hai_." The woman weaved signs with quick hands. The couple disappeared in red flames, leaving nothing in their presence. Sasuke heard footsteps nearing, only looking up when Itachi stood before him.

"So you've chosen Hikari then?" Sasuke looked over his brother's emotionless face, missing the way he had once stood so proudly before him, now forced to serve the man Sasuke resented most in his life.

"I have." His eyes widened when Itachi lifted a hand, moving it above his head. They both stood still.

Sasuke didn't move when he felt a flick on his forehead, his gaze never wavering from his brother who was...

_smiling_.

A small smile was on Itachi's lips as he lowered his hand. "Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it, Sasuke?"

The younger raven couldn't respond as Itachi gave a wave, disappearing before him like he had never been there.

"Sasuke?"

He turned when Hikari spoke his name, turning the corner and glancing around the room. "Did they leave? I didn't hear a car or anything-"

Hikari's heart skipped a beat as he kissed her long and deeply. She reddened against him as his tongue moved against hers, full of passion and emotion she couldn't name yet. Slowly he parted his lips from hers, his fingers pushing into her hair and his arm tightening around her waist.

She gazed into deep red as her heartbeat quickened, robbing her of all of her senses.

She gripped his shirt tightly before wrapping her arms around his neck, exhaling shakily. "I love you so much, Sasuke."

"You'll grow annoyed with the word love whenever you're with me, Hikari." She buried her face in the crook of his neck


End file.
